Un nouveau départ
by calimero59
Summary: L'un cherche l'amour, et l'autre n'y croit plus… *SLASH* All Human !
1. Résumé  Prologue

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle aventure avec nos deux beaux gosses !_

_J'espère que ce résumé- prologue vous donne envie de lire la suite… N'hésitez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire avec votre avis !_

_Pour la publication, je pense reprendre le même rythme qu'avant, une fois par semaine, je vous laisse le choix du jour de la semaine ! Merci_

_Bonne lecture…_

_._

_._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TITRE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

****UN NOUVEAU DEPART****

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Edward MASEN / ****Carlisle CULLEN**

.

* * *

><p><strong>RESUME<strong>

* * *

><p>L'un cherche l'amour, et l'autre n'y croit plus…<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE<strong>

* * *

><p>Tous mes personnages sont humains.<p>

Cette fiction sera entièrement rédigée à travers le point de vue d'Edward et de Carlisle essentiellement.

**Slash** entre Edward et Carlisle, **Rated M**, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !

.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

* * *

><p>Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**01 - PROLOGUE**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD MASEN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Je m'appelle Edward MASEN, j'ai 22 ans et je vis dans un petit appart dans la banlieue de New York avec mon petit frère, Seth. Je suis émancipé depuis l'âge de 17 ans. En effet, j'ai fait une demande après le décès de mes parents pour avoir la garde de mon frère, pour que nous puissions rester ensemble. Mon frère a 15 ans, il est au lycée et nous sommes très proche l'un de l'autre.

J'ai dû arrêter mes études à « _Juilliard School _» pour survenir à nos besoins. Actuellement, je travaille dans un bar, le « Twilight », essentiellement le soir, c'est un bar concert où régulièrement quelques groupes locaux jouent leurs morceaux. Les gérants, Rosalie et Emmett, sont vraiment sympas et cools, c'est grâce à eux, que j'arrive à m'en sortir à chaque fin de mois.

Juste après le décès de mes parents, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à trouver un travail avec seulement mon bac comme diplôme et une année à « _Juilliard School _», donc les employeurs étaient méfiants. J'ai dû faire quelques petits boulots, comme travailler dans un fast food, faire du baby-sitting, …, avant de trouver mon travail de « barman ».

Cependant, je continue toujours la musique avec mon groupe « Eclipse » qui est composé de mes potes de l'école « _Juilliard School _». Nous jouons du rock alternatif et le groupe se compose de cinq personnes : James à la batterie, Victoria au chant, accessoirement c'est la copine de James, Laurent et Jasper à la guitare et pour finir moi à la basse.

Jasper, c'est mon pote d'enfance, mon meilleur ami, mon confident et mon premier amant. Hélas, il ne veut pas d'engagement, juste du sexe entre nous pour ne pas trahir notre grande amitié. Néanmoins, j'ai envie de plus, d'avoir une vraie relation et je n'ai pas peur du regard des autres, par ailleurs, mes amis proches sont au courant donc pas d'ambiguïté. En plus, Jasper couche tout le temps à droite et à gauche, femme ou homme, peu lui importe, bref, la fidélité très peu pour lui.

Je suis homo, à cent pour cent, j'aime les hommes : blond, silhouette carrée et si possible avec les yeux bleus où je peux me noyer sans problème, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon âme sœur.

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CARLISLE CULLEN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Je suis Carlisle CULLEN, 30 ans, médecin-chirurgien et papa d'une petite fille, Carlie âgée de cinq ans. Nous venons d'emménager sur New York, suite à ma mutation au « _Bellevue Hôpital_ ».

Pourquoi New York ? Ma meilleure amie, Kate, n'arrête pas de me supplier de venir vivre chez elle avec ma fille. C'est vrai que ce serait plus simple pour gérer mon travail et surtout pour voir ma fille grandir. A Seattle, ma vie n'était plus gérable, boulot/dodo et je ne voyais presque pas ma fille dans la journée et surtout j'y avais beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Ma petite « Carlie » est mon petit bonheur, mon rayon de soleil et ma bouée de sauvetage. Sa venue a été très chaotique, j'étais encore à la fac de médecine, en internat et Esmée, sa mère, à l'université d'architecture. Après sa naissance, sa mère nous a abandonné en signant directement les papiers de refus de droits parentaux, elle est partie et n'a plus jamais donné de nouvelles. Par la suite, j'ai fait des recherches, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Depuis la naissance de ma princesse, ma vie sociale est très limitée, j'ai eu quelques aventures d'un soir, femme ou homme, peu importe. Le grand amour, je n'y crois plus vraiment depuis l'abandon d'Esmée, donc, je donne tout mon amour à ma fille, cela me suffit pour le moment. Je sors très peu le soir ou le week-end, cela n'est déjà pas simple avec mon travail et mes heures de garde, le temps qu'il me reste je le consacre à ma fille, donc ma vie sociale est inexistante.

…

.

* * *

><p>A bientôt, caliméro<p> 


	2. Un samedi banal !

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_..._

_**SURPRISE ! **Il est environ 1 heure du matin, j'ai envie de poster la suite... Donc voici un nouveau chapitre !_

_..._

**_MERCI_**_ pour vos premiers commentaires, vos alertes et vos favoris !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI_**_ à mes fidèles lecteurs, d'être au rendez-vous !_

_Une petite précision, dans cette aventure, mes chapitres seront plus ou moins courts, suivant mon inspiration et idem pour le nombre des chapitres. _

_..._

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP_**_ de me suivre dans cette aventure et de continuer à me corriger et de me donner des conseils !_

_..._

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>02 - Un samedi banal ! <em>(<strong>PDV EDWARD)<strong>_**

**.**

**.**

J'émerge tranquillement vers midi, nous sommes déjà le week-end et il n'est pas synonyme de repos pour moi.

Hélas, depuis quelques années, je ne connais plus le week-end comme tout le monde. Je travaille le mardi, le jeudi, le vendredi, le samedi et le dimanche soir de 17h00 à 02h00 du matin. Les soirs de concert sont soit le jeudi ou le samedi soir, le bar est toujours blindé, je n'arrête pas une seconde.

Je ne me plains pas, j'adore mon travail, il me permet de faire des rencontres ou de passer du temps avec mes amis ainsi que d'écouter différents groupes avec des styles variés.

Ce soir, il y aura un nouveau groupe du coin qui joue ses propres morceaux dans un style pop-rock. Je les ai découvert par hasard, ils étaient en train de finir de jouer quand nous sommes arrivés pour commencer notre répét'. Nous sommes plusieurs groupes à louer un petit local, une sorte d'entrepôt emménagé en studio de répétitions et surtout insonorisé du monde extérieur.

Je décide enfin de me lever doucement pour me rendre dans la salle de bain, je prends un bas de jogging et un sweat à capuche pour m'habiller après ma douche. Une fois propre et vêtu, je rejoins mon frère guidé par la musique qui résonne dans tout l'appartement. J'arrive dans notre salon où Seth fait tranquillement ses devoirs. Je passe derrière lui et ébouriffe ses cheveux.

_Salut petit frère !_

_**Salut.**_

Je vais dans notre petite cuisine pour me servir un jus de fruit avant de le rejoindre pour m'affaler à côté de lui sur le canapé.

_**Bien dormi, grand frère ?**_

_Yes ! Tu viens ce soir ?_

_**Euh ouais…, dit-il en replongeant dans ses maths.**_

Je le laisse pour aller préparer un bon petit plat pour nous deux.

…

Le bar est déjà plein à craquer alors que le concert n'a pas encore commencé. Le groupe s'installe tranquillement et les clients mettent déjà l'ambiance, j'adore !

_**Salut, mon pote ! Me dit Jasper en s'installant au bar.**_

_Hey, Jazz, fis-je en lui tapant dans la main._

_**Putain, il y a déjà foule ce soir ! S'exclame mon ami.**_

_Ouais, je n'arrête pas une seconde et dans quelques minutes le groupe doit commencer à jouer. _

_**J'ai hâte de les voir ! M'annonce Jazz.**_

_Pareil !_

_**Allez, je rejoins les autres, à tout à l'heure !**_

_Ok, surveille mon petit frère, s'il te plait._

_**Pas de problème !**_

…

Depuis une heure, le groupe joue, ils sont vraiment bien, j'aime beaucoup leurs compositions, je ne regrette pas de leur avoir proposé de venir jouer. Les clients ont l'air d'aimer leur style, ainsi que Rosalie, qui est avec moi au bar, et qui danse au rythme de la musique.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, je vois mes amis avec mon frère, apprécier le concert. Et dire que la semaine prochaine, ce sera à notre tour de jouer ! Exceptionnellement, je serais sur la scène et non au bar.

En fin de soirée, Jasper, Seth et les filles me rejoignent au bar pour s'installer et discuter tranquillement jusqu'à la fermeture.

Au moment de partir, Jasper se colle contre mon dos en mettant ses mains sur mes hanches, je tourne la tête pour l'interroger du regard et je comprends de suite qu'il a envie de moi, je sens sa virilité palpiter contre le bas de mon dos et ses yeux sont assombris par le désir. Je lui prends la main pour partir directement chez moi, en sachant que Seth dort chez un ami ce soir.

On arrive à l'appart, j'ai juste le temps de fermer la porte avant d'être plaqué contre celle-ci, Jazz dévore déjà ma bouche. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à moi, pour sentir son corps chaud contre le mien. Nous gémissons au contact de nos deux érections.

Je le repousse un peu pour lui prendre la main, pour aller dans ma chambre et il me suit sans problème. Je me retourne pour plonger sur sa bouche pour un baiser fougueux, il se colle à mon corps, tout en nous faisant avancer vers le lit, il me fait basculer dessus. Il s'assoit à califourchon sur mes jambes, il me caresse sous mon pull pour toucher ma peau.

Il plonge sa tête dans mon cou pour me faire des petits bisous humides en remontant vers le lobe de mon oreille, je grogne.

_**J'ai trop envie de toi, beau gosse !**_

_Mumm… _

Je me laisse faire, il me déshabille lentement pour attiser nos désirs et pour le faire accélérer je touche son érection à travers son jean.

Il se lève aussi pour se déshabiller et je tends ma main vers la table de nuit pour prendre un préservatif et le lubrifiant.

Jasper agrippe mon cou pour m'embrasser et je commence à caresser son dos pour descendre de plus en plus bas et atterrir sur ses fesses. Mon dos se cambre sous ses petites attentions. Il repose son front contre le mien et il commence un doux va et vient sur mon sexe gonflé à bloc tout en m'embrassant, je penche la tête en arrière pour lui donner accès à mon cou où il me fit plein de petits bisous humides, en retour, je gémis de plus en plus fort.

Il attrape le lubrifiant pour en mettre dans sa main et il commence à me préparer en glissant un doigt dans mon anus, puis, un deuxième et un troisième rejoint bien vite les autres.

_Oh, putain, Jazz !_

Il gémit quand je déroule le préservatif sur son membre. Il écarte mes fesses pour enfoncer son sexe dans mon antre, dont, je lui laisse l'accès sans problème en mettant mes jambes sur ses épaules pour qu'il touche directement mon point sensible. Nos respirations sont de plus en plus saccadées alors que nous gémissons le prénom de l'autre.

_**Putain, beau gosse, je vais pas tenir longtemps…**_

Il me masturbe à la même vitesse que ses coups de reins. Je sens mes parois intimes se serrer autour de son sexe et je me lâche.

_Jaaaazzzz !_

_**Edwwaaarrrddd !**_

Je jouis sur nos ventres en même temps que lui, il m'embrasse et il repose sa tête sur mon torse le temps de retrouver son souffle.

Il se lève en se retirant de mon antre, je grogne de frustration. Il me sourit, et il part vers mon bureau pour jeter le préservatif à la poubelle et prendre des mouchoirs pour nous nettoyer.

Il revient et s'installe à côté de moi, il commence à me nettoyer tout en m'embrassant et je faufile ma main dans ses cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser.

Nous nous glissons sous la couette, je me blottis entre ses bras en posant ma tête sur son torse et en mélangeant nos jambes**.** Il rabat la couette sur nous en resserrant son étreinte, il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux et je m'endors…

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Alors votre ressenti ? ou autre ?<em>

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	3. Mes premiers jours à New York !

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI_**_ pour vos commentaires, vos alertes et vos favoris ! Cela me touche énormément…_

_..._

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP_****_ !_**

_..._

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>03 - Mes premiers jours à New York ! <em>(PDV CARLISLE)<em>**

**.**

**.**

Depuis un mois, nous sommes arrivés sur New York, cette ville est gigantesque et, au début, ce n'est pas évident de se repérer !

A mon travail, je suis bien intégré dans mon équipe, tout se passe pour le mieux, sauf certaines infirmières qui me collent un peu trop avec l'espoir de me mettre dans leur lit… Mais ma politique n'est pas de sexe au travail et surtout rester professionnel.

Carlie a eu un peu plus de mal à s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle école. C'est vrai, en arrivant en milieu d'année, ce n'est pas évident. Au départ, j'ai eu peur, je suis allé voir sa maîtresse pour savoir pourquoi ma fille pleurait en rentrant de l'école. En fait, ses camarades se moquaient d'elle, car elle n'a pas de maman. Encore un point noir dans notre vie, mais j'essaye de la consoler et Kate, sa marraine, m'aide beaucoup, soit pour la garder ou soit pour passer du temps avec elle, entre filles.

Ma vie sociale est toujours vide, entre mon travail et ma fille, je ne suis pas encore sorti. Pourtant, Kate n'arrête pas de me proposer de venir avec elle à des soirées, mais pour le moment je veux être présent pour ma princesse, le temps qu'elle s'intègre.

Je suis de repos aujourd'hui et nous sommes mercredi, je vais profiter du beau temps pour aller me balader et découvrir « _Central Park_ » avec Carlie, passer un moment père/fille.

Je rentre dans sa petite chambre de princesse toute rose pour la réveiller en douceur car elle n'est pas vraiment du matin. Je me glisse contre elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

_Allez, debout, ma petite princesse !_

Elle grogne en mettant sa tête dans mon cou, je caresse son dos en sachant qu'il lui faut du temps pour qu'elle émerge. J'en profite pour respirer son odeur de bébé qui m'apaise toujours autant.

Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi avant qu'elle ne relève sa petite tête pour me faire un petit bisou sur la joue et faire notre câlin.

Une demi-heure après, nous rejoignons Kate dans la cuisine qui nous a préparé des pancakes et nous mangeons tranquillement.

_**Papa !**_

_Oui, Carlie._

_**On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?**_

_Je t'ai promis d'aller voir les animaux et jouer aux jeux à « Central Park », tu t'en rappelles, ma puce ?_

_**Oui ! Youpppiiiii !**_

Elle descend de sa chaise pour venir sur mes genoux.

_**On y va maintenant, hein papa ?**_

_D'abord on finit de manger, ensuite, le bain et après en route ! _

_**Marraine, tu viens ? Demande ma fille.**_

_**Non, je dois aller travailler, lui répond Kate.**_

_**Oh… Dit Carlie avec sa petite voix.**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce, papa va te montrer pleins d'animaux et tu pourras jouer aussi, et dès que je sors de mon travail, je vous rejoins, d'accord ? Annonce ma meilleure amie**_

_**D'accord, dit ma princesse avec un sourire.**_

_Allez, au bain ! _

Je la dépose par terre, elle court directement vers la salle de bain. Je me retourne vers Kate pour la remercier avant de rejoindre ma fille.

…

Nous arrivons au fameux « _Central Park_ », c'est un immense parc verdoyant au milieu des gratte-ciels de Manhattan. Il y a beaucoup de monde, je préfère prendre Carlie dans mes bras pour être sûr de ne pas la perdre et elle s'agrippe à mon cou en regardant autour d'elle.

Nous marchons tranquillement jusqu'au petit lac où se trouvent des canards, des poules d'eau, ... En partant de l'appart, j'ai pris le restant de pain pour le leur donner.

Je dépose Carlie à terre pour sortir le pain de mon sac à dos et le lui donner.

_Tiens, vas-y, tu peux les nourrir, si tu veux ?_

_**Comment papa ?**_

_Regarde-moi !_

Je me redresse en tendant ma main vers l'eau pour jeter un morceau, un des canards arrive pour le manger.

_**Ouah, papa, t'es trop fort !**_

_A toi, maintenant, ma princesse._

Pendant une demi-heure, Carlie, toute joyeuse jette des petits morceaux de pain dans l'eau et tous les animaux sont au rendez-vous. Après, nous nous baladons au bord de ce lac en nous arrêtant de temps en temps pour donner encore à manger aux animaux.

Vers midi, nous prenons un hot dog et on s'installe sur un banc pour manger. Kate nous rejoint au moment du dessert et elle nous paye une glace. Après on va s'allonger dans l'herbe, au soleil, avec Carlie entièrement sur moi, pour digérer et faire une petite sieste.

Après ce moment de détente, nous allons aux jeux, ma fille est aux anges, elle s'éclate et Kate et moi nous installons sur un banc juste à côté pour discuter.

_**Alors, Carlisle, quand vas-tu venir découvrir la vie nocturne de New York ? Me demande Kate en me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.**_

_Bonne question, je veux d'abord que Carlie se sente bien._

_**Je pense que maintenant c'est réglé, non ?**_

_Ouais, elle s'est enfin fait des copines…Dis-je en pensant aux premiers jours de larmes._

_**Si tu veux, je connais bien notre voisine, tu peux lui faire confiance pour garder Carlie à l'appart.**_

_Mumm…_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une personne de confiance, j'ai déjà couché avec.**_

_Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Ma meilleure amie est lesbienne et fière de l'être. Elle ne s'en cache pas et le vit à fond.

_D'accord, à voir !_

_**Le week-end prochain, j'ai des amis qui font un concert dans un bar, tu viens avec moi, décide Kate.**_

_A voir, je n'ai pas le choix, conclus-je en lui offrant un clin d'œil avant de me retourner vers Carlie._

_**Oui, t'as pas le choix, je t'embarque !**_

_Ok, j'ai le temps d'en parler avec ma fille. _

…

Le soir, nous sommes rentrés à l'appart pour passer une soirée à trois en regardant des dessins animés tout en mangeant.

* * *

><p><em>Alors votre ressenti ? Ou autre ?<em>

_._

**INFO :**_ J'ai écris un petit OS "une rencontre inattendue"... Si cela vous dit de jeter un petit coup d'oeil, n'hesitez pas ! Meme une suite a été écrit par Pilgrim67, voir dans mes favoris..._

_._

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	4. Le concert

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Un **MERCI** à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI_**_ pour vos commentaires, vos alertes et vos favoris ! Cela me touche énormément…_

_..._

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP !_**

_..._

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>04 - Le concert…<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Ce soir, c'est enfin notre concert ! Depuis un petit moment, nous n'avons plus fait de scène à cause de notre changement de style. Cela me manque, j'adore jouer pour le public et créer une ambiance, je me sens transporté et j'oublie toutes mes galères.

En plus, tous nos amis seront présents et je pense qu'une bonne partie des clients habituels seront au rendez-vous grâce à la pub faite par Rosalie.

Actuellement, nous installons chacun notre matos, tranquillement, et les clients mettent déjà l'ambiance. Je finis de régler ma basse avant de me retourner vers mon frère et mes amis pour les saluer.

Je saute de sur la scène pour rejoindre Seth, son pote Jacob avec sa copine Bella et nos amis communs, Sam et Emilie. A voir, les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés.

_Hey, salut tout le monde !_

Je dis bonjour à toute la petite troupe et m'assoies un peu avec eux. Les autres membres du groupe me rejoignent et nous discutons doucement avant l'appel à l'ordre d'Emmett pour le début de notre concert.

_**Allez les gars, let's go ! S'exclame Emmett en me donnant une tape dans le dos.**_

Chaque fois, c'est pour ma pomme, il me coupe le souffle, ce con ! Je grogne avant de suivre les autres.

Nous montons sur scène, chacun prend sa place sous les encouragements du public et les premiers accords de la guitare de Jasper résonnent…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Nous arrivons enfin à ce fameux bar ! Nous rentrons main dans la main avec ma meilleure amie. Dès qu'on franchit les portes, un homme nous barre la route, Kate se jette dans ses bras.

_**Emmett ! Crie Kate.**_

_**Eh, Kate, je suis heureux de te revoir, dit « ce fameux Emmett ».**_

_**Emmett, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Carlisle, Carlisle voici Emmett le gérant de ce bar avec sa femme Rosalie ! Me présente ma meilleure amie.**_

_Salut, dis-je, impressionné par la stature de l'homme qui me fait face._

Ce gars, Emmett, est assez imposant avec une carrure forte, il me fait un peu penser à un ours ! Je ne voudrais pas me trouver en mauvaise posture avec lui. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux être de son côté.

_**Allez-y, rentrez, le concert a déjà commencé, nous annonce Emmett.**_

_**Ok, tout à l'heure, dit Kate en me trainant derrière elle.**_

Dès la porte franchie, nous entendons la musique qui a l'air d'être sympa, du rock, je jette un coup d'œil vite fait sur la scène avant d'être tiré par ma meilleure amie pour rejoindre le bar.

_**Salut, Rose, dit Kate, en se penchant vers le bar pour embrasser une magnifique blonde.**_

_**Eh Kate, heureuse de te revoir ! S'exclame la blonde.**_

_**Rose, voici mon meilleur ami, Carlisle, Carlisle voici Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett.**_

_Bonjour, dis-je._

_**Kate, tu peux aller rejoindre Sam et Emilie, ils sont assis là-bas, avec Seth, Jacob et Bella, nous annonce Rosalie en nous montrant la table. **_

_**Ok, merci, on va prendre deux bières, s'il te plait, demande Kate à Rosalie.**_

Je suis Kate au travers des tables pour rejoindre ces amis.

_**Salut, les gars ! Crie ma meilleure amie**_

_**Eh Kate ! S'exclame tout le monde en même temps.**_

Kate me présente à tout le monde, il y a Sam et sa femme Emilie, Jacob et sa copine Bella et Seth. Nous nous installons avec eux pour écouter le concert.

Je bois tranquillement ma bière en observant le groupe en détail. Ils sont cinq, mais celui qui attire mon attention est le bassiste. Il est magnifique, habillé tout en noir, avec ses cheveux brun-roux en bataille avec des reflets cuivrés et ses yeux, j'ai du mal à identifier leur couleur à cause du jeu de lumières. Trop tôt à mon goût, Kate me sort de mes pensées.

_**Carlisle arrête de baver, tu regardes qui comme ça ? Me demande discrètement ma meilleure amie.**_

_Euh… Bafouillais-je. _

Ouf, nous sommes interrompus par les applaudissements de la fin du concert, mais je sais, par avance, que j'aurais droit à un interrogatoire en règle par ma meilleure amie qui adore me mettre mal à l'aise et me charrier.

Le groupe arrive un par un à notre table et salue Kate, je reste un peu en retrait.

Elle me les présente au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée. A voir, elle connait très bien la chanteuse Victoria, James le batteur et les autres Laurent, Jasper et Edward un peu moins.

Maintenant, j'ai un nom pour ce magnifique bassiste, Edward, je peux voir enfin la couleur de ses yeux, émeraude, où j'ai envie de me noyer. En lui serrant la main, j'ai senti une petite décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Les discussions partent un peu dans tous les sens, je jette de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Edward et je m'aperçois qu'il m'observe aussi, mais dès que nos regards s'accrochent, il baisse les yeux en rougissant.

_**Alors, Carlisle, tu te plais dans cette ville ? Me demande le dénommé Jasper qui est assis à côté de moi.**_

_Euh ouais, dis-je en observant mon interlocuteur._

Un beau blond avec des cheveux mi- longs et de beaux yeux bleus.

_**Tu fais quoi comme boulot ? Me demande Jasper.**_

_Je suis médecin-chirurgien à _« _Bellevue Hôpital_ _» ! _

_Et toi ?_

_**Etudiant, je suis en dernière année à « Juilliard School » pour essayer de persévérer dans la musique. **_

_Ok, et toi Edward ? Demandais-je en voyant bien qu'il écoute notre conversation._

_**Euh… Barman, ici même, mais ce soir je suis là en tant que musicien et client. Tu viens d'où, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Me demande Edward.**_

_Seattle ! _

_**Je vous laisse…. Nous annonce Jasper en s'éclipsant. **_

Mais avant de partir, il dit quelque chose à l'oreille d'Edward, ce dernier sourit en entendant ses propos et ils échangent un regard complice.

_**Pourquoi être parti de là-bas ? Me questionne Edward.**_

_Trop de mauvais souvenirs, j'ai préféré venir rejoindre Kate n'ayant pas vraiment d'attaches là-bas. _

_**Ok !**_

_Et toi, tu as toujours vécu ici ?_

_**Euh, non, j'ai habité à Chicago avant d'arriver dans cette ville pour mes études.**_

_Bah, tu viens me dire que tu travailles ici, non ?_

_**Oui, j'ai du arrêter mes études suite au décès de mes parents et pour m'occuper de mon frère Seth.**_

_Oh, désolé…_

_**Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir !**_

…

Nous apprenons à nous connaitre, tranquillement, pendant le reste de la soirée. Je me sens à l'aise avec lui, je pense que c'est réciproque. De temps en temps, je jette un coup d'œil à Kate qui m'observe en me souriant.

Avant de partir du bar, j'échange mon numéro de téléphone avec Edward pour garder contact.

Nous rentrons vers deux heures du matin, sans faire trop de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller ma princesse et je questionne la babysitteuse tout en la remerciant avant qu'elle ne reparte chez elle. A voir tout c'est bien passé !

Avant d'aller me coucher, je passe faire un bisou sur le front de ma petite Carlie qui dort profondément.

Je rentre dans ma chambre pour trouver Kate allongée sur mon lit. Je m'y installe et j'attends son fameux interrogatoire !

_**Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?**_

_Mumm._

_**Tu n'as rien à dire à ta meilleure amie ? Me demande Kate en se tournant vers moi et en mettant sa tête contre la mienne pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.**_

_Non, tu étais là aussi, non, tu as vu ?_

_**Oui, j'ai vu que tu as pas mal discuté avec Edward !**_

_Yes !_

_**Il est plutôt mignon, non ?**_

_Ouais… dis-je en pensant à lui._

_**C'est sur lui que tu bavais lors du concert, non ?**_

_Peut être, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en la prenant dans mes bras. _

Elle me repousse pour se redresser, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

_**Je le savais, tu es tombé sous le charme d'Edward, tu me diras qu'il est magnifique, dommage qu'il soit un mec, sinon je me le serais déjà fait, me sort ma meilleure amie d'un ton rêveur.**_

_Oui, c'est vrai, je ne peux rien te cacher, je suis tombé sous son charme, mais je ne pense pas que soit son cas, non ? Et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit intéressé par moi, donc…_

_**Quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'il te lançait ? Ne t'inquiète pas Edward est cent pour cent « gay », tout comme moi. Me balance Kate.**_

_Ok, à voir, n'oublie pas, dans cette histoire, je ne suis pas seul, il y a aussi Carlie et je dois la préserver. _

_**Je te demande pas de lui sauter dessus, apprends à le connaitre, tu verras par toi-même ! Allez, je vais me coucher et fais de beaux rêves, mon pote, dit-elle en me faisant un bisou sur la joue avant de sortir de ma chambre. **_

_Bonne nuit !_

Une fois seul, je me déshabille et je plonge dans mon lit. J'ai à peine fermé les yeux que je vois deux magnifiques émeraudes qui m'hypnotisent. Doucement, je m'endors en rêvant à leur propriétaire…

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Alors votre ressenti ? Ou autre ?<em>

**.**

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	5. Premier rendezvous !

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI_**_ pour vos commentaires, vos alertes et vos favoris ! Cela me touche énormément…_

_A voir, certaines personnes se questionnent, qui va faire le premier pas… Réponse ci-dessous !_

_..._

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP !_**

_..._

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>05 - Premier rendez-vous !<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Voilà quatre jours que notre concert a eu lieu, depuis, je n'arrête pas de penser à Carlisle. Il est magnifique, c'est l'homme de mes rêves, blond aux yeux bleus avec une belle musculature.

Je n'ai pas encore osé lui téléphoner ou lui envoyer un texto, pourtant, Jazz n'arrête pas de m'encourager à le faire.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur d'être rejeté ou d'être déçu. J'ai déjà eu quelques aventures, sans plus hélas, cela se finissait toujours en échec. En plus, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit homo ou bi à la rigueur. Nous avons juste discuté un peu de nos vies sans plus de détails. Peut-être qu'il est déjà casé avec des enfants et qu'il veut juste être mon ami ?

Actuellement, je suis dans mon lit, mon portable à la main en me demandant si je l'appelle ou pas. Etant de repos, je pourrais lui proposer d'aller boire un verre quelque part ?

Allez ! Je prends mon courage à deux mains, je cherche son numéro de téléphone, même si je le connais déjà par cœur, dans mon portable, j'appuie sur la touche verte, c'est parti ! Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, il me répond.

_« Salut c'est Edward… Oui, et toi ?... Euh, je t'appelle pour savoir, si c'est possible d'aller boire un verre tous les deux ?... T'es accord… Ok… C'est noté… Merci à tout à l'heure. »_

YES ! YES !

Je bondis sur mon lit, tout heureux de cet appel et de notre premier rendez-vous !

Heureusement, mon frère est au lycée et Jasper n'est pas là, sinon, il n'hésiterait pas à me dire que je suis « pire qu'une gonzesse » tout en se foutant de moi.

Il est midi, j'ai le temps d'aller faire quelques courses pour remplir le frigo, ayant eu ma paye de la semaine, et d'informer mon frère de mon absence pour ce soir, j'aurais ensuite largement le temps de m'habiller.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, je me prépare tranquillement en prenant une bonne douche chaude pour me délasser, j'y reste un quart d'heure et je repars vers ma chambre pour choisir mes fringues.

Il fait encore doux en cette fin d'après-midi, je décide de mettre un boxer blanc avec un jean noir taille basse et ma chemise bleue nuit que je laisse ouverte sur mon tee-shirt blanc et mes converses noires.

Finalement, nous avons convenu d'aller prendre un verre et après d'aller manger un morceau. Nous avons rendez-vous dans l'un des bars lounge avec une ambiance tamisée.

Je marche tranquillement, quand je l'aperçois adossé au mur. Je le détaille avant d'arriver à sa hauteur, il porte un jean noir avec une chemise blanche et ses cheveux sont toujours aussi bien coiffés, il est en train de regarder son téléphone. En arrivant près de lui, je me manifeste en toussant, il se retourne en me souriant.

_**Salut, Edward !**_

_Salut, cela fait longtemps que tu es arrivé ? Dis-je en mettant mes mains dans les poches de mon jean pour ne pas montrer ma nervosité._

_**Non, depuis cinq minutes !**_

Nous rentrons dans le bar, on s'installe dans un coin isolé pour pouvoir discuter paisiblement. Le serveur prend notre commande.

_**Alors, quoi de neuf depuis samedi ?**_

_Rien exceptionnel, c'est mon jour de repos aujourd'hui ! Et toi ?_

_**Pareil, je reprends demain après midi. **_

Nous sommes interrompus par le serveur qui nous amène nos boisons, un café pour Carlisle et un soda pour moi. Une fois à nouveau seuls, nous reprenons notre conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Nous choisissons ensuite d'aller dans une pizzeria, nous nous installons et nous commandons chacun une pizza avec de l'eau.

_Alors, tu as toujours voulu faire de la musique ?_

_**Oui, mais suite aux décès de mes parents, j'ai renoncé, j'ai été émancipé à l'âge de 17 ans pour avoir la garde de mon frère, Seth.**_

_T'as quel âge ? Et ton frère ?_

_**J'ai 22 ans, et mon frère vient de fêter ses 15 ans, mais il est très mature et doué, donc, il est déjà au lycée. Et toi, raconte-moi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?**_

_J'ai 30 ans, depuis un mois, je suis arrivé à New York suite à ma mutation à « Bellevue Hôpital » et je suis en colocation avec Kate._

Entre temps, le serveur nous amène nos plats. Et notre discussion continue…

_**Pourquoi être parti de Seattle ?**_

_Mauvais souvenirs ! En fait, j'ai omis de te dire que je suis papa d'une petite fille de cinq ans, dis-je en craignant sa réaction._

_**Tu regrettes d'être papa ?**_

_Non, pas du tout, elle est adorable, c'est juste qu'Esmée, sa mère, s'est volatilisée juste après sa naissance._

_**Ok, pas cool !**_

_Non, cela a été très dur à gérer son abandon ainsi que la rupture, je faisais encore mon internat à sa naissance. Mais maintenant, c'est du pur bonheur au quotidien et Kate m'aide beaucoup._

_**Elle s'appelle comment ?**_

_Carlie, dis-je ému en sortant une photo de ma petite princesse pour la lui montrer._

Je suis heureux de voir qu'il s'intéresse à ma fille et qu'il ne s'enfuit pas en courant suite à la révélation. J'en avais déjà fait l'expérience auparavant et, à chaque fois, c'était un échec.

_**Ouah, elle est toute mignonne, elle te ressemble beaucoup… Me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. **_

J'essaie de décrypter son regard, sans succès, il détourne la tête avant. Nous continuons de manger tout en parlant de nos vies respectives. Je tombe de plus en plus sous son charme.

Après le repas, nous nous baladons tranquillement dans les rues, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un silence confortable.

Au moment de nous séparer, nous nous arrêtons. Nos regards se croisent et se mêlent, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence gênant, je fais le premier pas dans sa direction. Ma main glisse sur sa nuque pour rapprocher nos visages, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes en douceur en déposant mon autre main en bas de son dos.

Il répond à mon baiser en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux et en collant son corps contre le mien.

J'interromps le baiser, à bout de souffle, en posant mon front contre le sien et j'ouvre les yeux, pour découvrir son sourire et son regard illuminé. Je lui souris en retour avant de lui faire un petit bisou. Nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans vouloir se quitter.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Alors votre ressenti ? Ou autre ?<em>

**.**

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	6. Mise au point

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI_**_ pour vos commentaires, vos alertes et vos favoris ! Cela me touche énormément…_

_..._

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP !_**

_Et aussi** MERCI à PILGRIM67 **!_

_..._

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>06 - Mise au point <em>(PDV EDWARD)<em>**

**.**

**.**

Depuis notre soirée, Carlisle et moi, nous nous appelons régulièrement ou nous communiquons par texto, nous ne nous sommes pas encore revus, hélas ! Il me manque, mais à cause de nos horaires de travail, ce n'est pas évident pour se voir et en plus il doit s'occuper de sa fille, ce que je comprends très bien.

Je voudrais aussi en profiter pour voir mon meilleur ami afin de lui expliquer la situation et mettre un terme à notre relation intime. Je pense qu'avec Carlisle, je pourrai avoir une relation stable et durable, en tout cas, je l'espère sincèrement. Je me suis senti tellement bien dans ses bras, comme si j'étais enfin chez moi et en sécurité, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus ressenti cette sensation.

Là, je me prépare pour aller bosser, mon frère n'est pas encore rentré, mais il doit être chez Jacob.

Je descends pour rejoindre le bar qui se trouve à environ un quart d'heure à pied de chez moi, l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi me fait du bien et me réveille. En ce moment, je me sens un peu patraque, j'ai mal à la tête et je suis fatigué. J'espère que cela va vite passer.

En arrivant au bar, je dis bonjour à Emmett et à Rosalie, avant d'aller poser mes affaires et les rejoindre pour préparer la soirée.

….

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est toujours aussi calme, car ce n'est pas un soir de concert et en plus nous sommes mardi ! Il n'y a pas grand monde en semaine. Tant mieux pour mon mal de crâne !

Je ne sais pas si je verrai Jasper ce soir, je lui ai envoyé un texto, mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis. En ce moment, ils sont en pleins examens.

_**Hey, Ed', ça va ? Me demande Rosalie.**_

_Bof, toujours ce putain de mal de tête…_

_**Attends !**_

Je la regarde, elle fouille dans son sac pour y chercher une boîte de comprimés qu'elle me tend. Je la prends tranquillement en la remerciant.

_**En principe, cela devrait aller mieux, m'annonce Rose.**_

_Ok, merci._

_**Sinon, tu devrais aller consulter un médecin si ça ne passe pas !**_

_Bof, très peu pour moi, tu le sais bien, je vais guérir sans problème et, de toute manière, je n'ai pas les moyens._

_**Fais attention à toi et à ta santé, compris ! **_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose, cela va passer, c'est juste un simple rhume, d'ici quelques jours, je n'aurai plus rien !_

_**Ok, me dit-elle.**_

J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir Rosalie et Emmett dans ma vie, ils m'aident énormément, sans rien me demander en retour.

Je sors un peu prendre l'air dans la ruelle juste derrière le bar, pour me poser un peu, je sens mon téléphone vibrer. Je regarde le correspondant et je souris.

_« Hey… Mouais, je suis au boulot et toi ?... Ok ! Nan je suis en pause. Cool, Seth aussi adorait ce dessin animé là ! Demain c'est possible de se voir ? D'accord je comprends. Et le soir ? Yes, je suis dispo, demain je ne travaille pas, donc pas de problème, d'accord ! Si tu veux passe à l'appart, je ferais à manger ! Ok, à demain à 18 heures chez moi pas de souci, bisous… »_

…

Une heure avant la fermeture, je vois Jasper débarquer et il vient directement vers moi.

_**Hey, beau gosse ! **_

_Salut !_

_**J'ai reçu ton SMS, tu voulais me parler ?**_

_Ouais, mais pas ici, après mon boulot, tu es d'accord ?_

_**Ok, pas de souci ! Sers-moi une bière, s'il te plait ?**_

_D'accord ! _

Nous discutons de tout et de rien, tranquillement, le temps que les autres clients partent pour qu'on puisse fermer.

…

Sur la route du retour, je commence à stresser, j'ai peur de la réaction de Jasper, par rapport à notre relation ambiguë. J'espère qu'il va comprendre, après tout, c'est lui qui ne veut pas s'engager ! Je ne pense pas que notre amitié va s'arrêter là.

En arrivant chez moi, nous nous installons dans le canapé et je nous sers deux sodas.

_**Alors, mon pote, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es aussi anxieux ?**_

_Ouais, dis-je, en passant une main dans mes cheveux._

_**Je suis tout ouïe !**_

_Ok ! _

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux pour annoncer la nouvelle.

_Voilà, comme tu le sais, j'ai enfin téléphoné à Carlisle._

_**Oui, tu m'as envoyé un texto, tout heureux, je m'en rappelle.**_

_Nous avons été boire un verre et après nous sommes allés manger un morceau, tout en faisant connaissance. Ensuite, nous avons fait une petite balade pour profiter de l'ambiance et juste avant de nous séparer, nous nous sommes embrassés._

_**Bah, c'est cool ! Tu vois, c'est réciproque, je te l'avais dit ! Me dit tranquillement Jazz, en buvant son soda.**_

_Ouais, je suis heureux, je pense enfin avoir trouvé « la personne » !_

_**Mumm…**_

_Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, jour et nuit, on s'appelle régulièrement ou alors on s'envoie des textos. Là, il me manque grave, mais, heureusement, on se voit demain. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, comme si j'étais enfin à ma place ! Tu vas peut être me trouver cinglé ?_

_**Non pas cinglé, mais amoureux !**_

_On ne peut pas tomber amoureux en deux soirées, non !_

_**Tu sais, je veux peut-être pas m'engager dans une relation, être en couple ou tout ce bordel, mais j'arrive à voir si mon meilleur ami est amoureux et heureux !**_

_Mumm…. Je voulais aussi te parler… de notre relation… dis-je, en bégayant. _

_**Ok, tu veux qu'on arrête de coucher ensemble, car tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied ?**_

_Oui !_

_**Ouais, pas de problème, c'était le deal, quand un des deux trouverait sa moitié, l'autre s'éclipserait. **_

_Merci, on reste ami, non ?_

_**Bien sûr, tu peux toujours compter sur moi, on se connait depuis l'enfance, ce n'est pas une histoire de cul qui va casser notre amitié, non ?**_

_Je suis d'accord, mais j'avais quand même peur que tu m'en veuilles…_

_**Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je savais qu'un jour, tu allais trouver ton âme sœur… Tu es un romantique Edward, contrairement à moi.**_

_Merci Jazz, dis-je en me levant pour le serrer dans mes bras._

_**Mais s'il te fait du mal, il aura à faire à moi, « mon frère », dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.**_

…

Nous restons à parler de ma nouvelle relation et de ses examens avant d'aller se coucher.

Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, nous dormons à part, Jazz dans la chambre de Seth, ce dernier n'étant pas là, et moi dans ma chambre où je sombre dans un sommeil peuplé d'images de Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	7. Notre première vraie soirée à deux !

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI_**_ pour vos commentaires, vos alertes et vos favoris ! C'est vraiment sympa de connaitre votre ressenti !_

_..._

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP & PILGRIM67 !_**

_..._

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>07 - Notre première vraie soirée à deux !<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

**.**

Etant de repos, j'ai passé ma journée avec ma princesse et j'en ai bien profité. Nous sommes allés nous balader dans les rues de New York, faire quelques magasins pour acheter des jouets, des vêtements. Nous avons aussi fait une halte dans une aire de jeux couverte pour enfants, où il y a différentes attractions: piscine à balles, toboggans, etc … Pendant ce temps-là, mon esprit s'est égaré vers Edward.

D'un côté, j'avais envie de le retrouver, mais, de l'autre, je voulais passer du temps avec Carlie et la voir, là, avec le sourire me rend complètement heureux. Je pense que j'ai pris la bonne décision quand j'ai décidé de venir vivre ici.

…

J'arrive enfin en bas de son immeuble, j'ai préféré venir à pied pour décompresser et m'apaiser avant d'arriver devant chez lui. J'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de m'assurer qu'il va bien que cela me rend fébrile. Lors de ses derniers coups de téléphone, il avait l'air d'être enrhumé, j'espère qu'il va mieux.

Je profite qu'une personne sorte de son immeuble pour rentrer et lui faire ainsi la surprise. Je monte directement au quatrième étage et je sonne à sa porte. J'entends quelques bruits avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur lui. Il est toujours aussi magnifique avec ses cheveux en bataille encore humides, ses yeux émeraudes et il est simplement habillé avec un jean bleu délavé accompagné d'un tee-shirt noir qui moule parfaitement son torse.

_Salut !_

_**Hey… Vas-y rentre !**_

Je m'avance doucement en ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, l'embrasser, le prendre dans mes bras ? Je me retourne vers lui en restant tout proche.

Il réduit la distance pour déposer un petit bisou à la commissure de mes lèvres, mais j'en veux plus, je l'attire à moi, mes mains trouvent leur place sur ses hanches alors que je le colle à moi pour approfondir notre baiser et il répond en passant ses mains dans ma nuque. J'interromps le baiser, à bout de souffle, et je pose mon front contre le sien. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour plonger mon regard dans ses iris émeraude.

_Tu m'as manqué…_

_**Pareil…**_

Au bout d'un moment, il se recule, je l'interroge du regard et il me fait un petit sourire.

_**Viens, je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire, me dit-il en me prenant par la main.**_

Je le suis sans problème, en posant mon regard un peu partout pour découvrir son appart.

**_Ici, nous sommes dans le salon avec un petit coin repas, la cuisine est juste à côté séparée par le bar, me dit tranquillement Edward en ne lâchant pas ma main._**

Après, il m'attire dans un petit couloir où se trouvent trois portes : celle de gauche c'est la chambre de son frère, au fond à droite, celle de la salle de bain et la dernière porte renferme la chambre d'Edward.

Je rentre tranquillement dans son antre, ma main quitte la sienne pour me permettre de voyager dans son espace. Je le vois un peu rougir en mettant ses mains dans ses poches de jeans.

Sa chambre est petite mais cosy et décorée simplement : les murs sont dans un dégradé de noir au blanc, un petit dressing, un lit double avec seulement une table de nuit où est posée une photo de famille. Je m'attarde dessus pour contempler le bonheur visible qui en émane.

_**C'était il y a cinq, juste avant…**_

Je l'attire à moi en passant mon bras autour de sa taille et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

_Tu es très mignon dessus, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux si doux._

_**Ouais ! C'est juste avant que je ne parte pour « Juilliard School », m'annonce Edward.**_

_Mumm…_

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous retournons au salon, je vois en sortant de sa chambre un petit coin aménagé où se trouvent sa basse et son ampli.

…

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Nous sommes en train de manger, mes lasagnes, le voir, il se régale. C'est un de mes plats favori que j'arrive à faire la perfection.

_**C'est vraiment délicieux !**_

_Merci, dis-je simplement en baissant mon regard vers mon assiette._

Je sens mes yeux devenir humides, il faut que je me ressaisisse.

_**Hey…. Edward, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? **_

_Oh rien… Je pense juste à ma mère, elle a su me transmettre son amour pour la cuisine et surtout pour cette recette._

_**Ok, tu sais, même si nous ne connaissons pas, tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux ? **_

_Merci, mais ça va, je suis toujours ému quand je pense à mes parents._

_**Ils te manquent ?**_

J'acquiesce en hochant simplement la tête avant de me lever pour aller chercher un mouchoir.

_**Désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, dit Carlisle en se rapprochant pour me prendre dans ses bras. **_

Là, je craque comme jamais auparavant. Je me laisse aller dans la douceur de ses bras et bercer par ses paroles rassurantes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me redresse en m'éloignant de son étreinte, je n'ose pas le regarder de peur de le faire fuir pour de bon !

_Désolé, dis-je d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop pleuré._

_**Eh, tu ne dois pas être désolé Edward, c'est compréhensible, c'est un sujet sensible pour toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Donc, si tu as besoin : soit de parler, soit de pleurer…. Je suis là ! Assure Carlisle en me prenant dans ses bras. **_

_Merci, dis-je, ému en resserrant mon étreinte sur son corps._

Jamais personne ne m'avait rassuré comme lui le fait. Il y a bien Rosalie ou Jasper, mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Ce sont mes amis et non mon petit-ami. La plupart du temps, dès que je me montrais trop fragile avec mes ex, ils en profitaient pour m'humilier ou me descendre en se foutant de ma gueule et me quittaient juste après.

Après ce moment riche en émotion, nous mangeons le dessert : un crumble aux fruits rouges fait maison. Carlisle étant étonné par mes talents culinaires, je lui explique que je passais beaucoup de temps avec mes parents en cuisine, tous deux savaient cuisiner.

…

Le reste de la soirée, nous la passons installés dans le canapé pour regarder un film blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

J'aime bien comment notre relation évolue, tout en douceur, par étape… A voir Carlisle souhaite la même chose, je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé la « fameuse personne » et j'espère que c'est réciproque !

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	8. Première nuit ensemble !

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI_**_ pour vos commentaires ! C'est vraiment sympa de connaitre votre ressenti !_

_..._

_Je suis vraiment **désolé** pour dimanche dernier, je n'ai pas pu poster par manque de temps… Mais voici la suite de l'aventure des deux beaux gosses !_

**_Merci_**_ de votre compréhension !_

**_…_**

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP & PILGRIM67 !_**

_..._

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>08 – Première nuit ensemble !<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Je me réveille en sursaut, d'un bond, je regarde autour de moi, encore à moitié endormi, en cherchant d'où provient le bruit qui m'a tiré du sommeil.

_**Désolé, c'est mon portable ! **_

Je me retourne vers Carlisle pour le voir prendre son téléphone et répondre.

Je vais dans la cuisine pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Je suis un peu chamboulé d'avoir été réveillé de cette manière, j'essaye de remettre mes idées en place tout en rangeant.

J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras que j'ai dû m'endormir…

_**Excuse-moi, c'était Kate… Dit Carlisle en arrivant derrière moi.**_

_Ouais, pas de souci, dis-je en passant une main sur mon visage, avant de me retourner vers lui._

Il m'attire dans ses bras, je mets mes mains autour de son cou et je pose ma tête contre son épaule.

_**Ca va, je te trouve un peu pâle ?**_

_Mumm… Juste mon rhume._

_**Tu veux que je reste cette nuit ? Me demande-t-il.**_

Je me redresse d'un coup pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_**Si tu penses que c'est trop rapide, pas de souci, je rentre…**_

_Non, pas de souci, mais je pensais que tu devais rentrer pour Carlie ?_

_**Oui, c'est vrai, mais si tu acceptes, je partirai tôt demain matin pour la voir avant qu'elle n'aille à l'école.**_

_Bien sûr, tu peux rester ! Tu es le bienvenu ! Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Il me répond avec un sourire avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser, je lui réponds sans problème, heureux de profiter de sa présence pour encore quelques heures.

On se sépare à bout de souffle, en restant collés l'un à l'autre, je sens son désir qui éveille le mien. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour découvrir son sourire et il fond sur ma bouche pour un baiser où il me montre tout son amour et je fais de même en lui donnant un coup de rein pour lui montrer mon envie.

Il comprend le message et ses mains douces commencent à s'aventurer sous mon tee-shirt. Je bouge mon bassin pour attiser notre désir, il grogne et je souris.

Ses mains deviennent de plus en plus baladeuses, les miennes ne restent pas immobiles, je commence à déboutonner sa chemise pour découvrir son magnifique torse.

Je me sens reculer vers le plan de travail, il me soulève pour m'assoir dessus, tout en plongeant sa tête dans mon cou pour me faire pleins de petits bisous humides. Je l'emprisonne entre mes jambes en les nouant autour de son bassin pour rapprocher son érection.

Je gémis de plus en plus, il me sourit en se redressant pour m'enlever mon tee-shirt. J'en profite pour lui enlever sa chemise pour que nous soyons à égalité. Nous nous dévorons des yeux quelques instants avant de nous embrasser avec fougue et de continuer nos caresses.

_**Putain, Edward tu me rends fou, j'ai envie de toi, dit Carlisle avec une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir.**_

_Mumm… Ne t'arrête pas !_

_**T'es sûr ?**_

_Oui, moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux tout en prenant sa main pour la mettre sur mon membre dressé pour lui._

Il gémit et j'en profite pour desserrer notre étreinte, je descends du plan de travail et je lui prends la main pour l'emmener dans ma chambre.

Je me retourne pour prendre sa tête entre mes mains et je l'embrasse à en perdre haleine alors que je colle mon corps contre le sien.

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Edward me fait complètement perdre la tête, il est partout sur moi, soit avec ses mains, soit avec sa bouche rendant ma respiration de plus en plus saccadée.

Il m'attire à lui pour nous laisser tomber sur son lit, je me retrouve à califourchon sur ses cuisses, je continue à dévorer son torse de caresses et de petits bisous humides. Au fur et à mesure, je descends vers sa ceinture, je me redresse pour le regarder.

Il est magnifique, ses yeux mi-clos, je commence à ouvrir son jean pour caresser son membre emprisonné dans son beau boxer blanc. Il soulève son bassin pour me faciliter la tâche et j'en profite pour retirer ses chaussettes.

Je remonte doucement vers l'objet de mes désirs, tout en laissant une trace humide le long de ses jambes. Il se cambre sous mes caresses et j'emprisonne ses boules ainsi que son sexe avec ma main, je continue ma remontée vers sa bouche.

Je sens ses mains se faufiler dans mon dos et arriver à ma ceinture qu'il commence à défaire. D'un coup de rein, je me retrouve dos au matelas et Edward sur moi, je brûle sous son regard qui me dévore.

Je gémis quand il commence à descendre mon jean tout en effleurent mon érection, il me regarde toujours en me souriant.

Au fur et à mesure de nos caresses, nous nous retrouvons nus tous les deux, nos sexes se frôlent et je vois Edward se pencher vers sa table de nuit pour prendre le lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il me prend la main pour m'en mettre au creux de la main, je l'interroge du regard.

_**J'ai envie de te sentir en moi… Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.**_

Je grogne en me redressant pour suivre du regard Edward, il s'allonge sur son ventre. Il m'offre son corps, sans contrainte, là, je suis un peu en panique, car cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus fait l'amour à un homme, je ne peux esquisser un geste.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward se redresse sur ses coudes pour me regarder tout en m'interrogeant du regard sur ma soudaine inactivité.

_**Heu, Carlisle, il y a un problème ? Me demande-t-il doucement.**_

Je sors de mon immobilité, je pose mon regard sur lui et croise ses yeux rassurants.

_Euh… Rien, désolé… Bafouillais-je._

_**Tu l'as jamais fait avec un homme ? Me demande Edward en se retournant pour me prendre dans ses bras.**_

_Si… Mais…_

Je commence à paniquer et à avoir honte.

_**Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, si tu n'es pas prêt, on peut arrêter si tu veux ?**_

_Non, j'en ai envie, mais…_

_**Ok, j'ai compris, tu veux je prenne le contrôle !**_

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête, tout en rougissant.

Edward pose un doigt sous mon menton pour m'obliger à relever la tête et m'embrasser. Doucement, il me pousse pour que je m'allonge sur le dos, il me surplombe. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et me guide jusqu'à son anus pour me faire insérer un doigt lubrifié alors qu'il continue ses caresses sur mon corps.

Nos respirations deviennent de plus en plus saccadées au fur et à mesure de notre étreinte. Je continue à le préparer doucement, j'ai peur de lui faire mal et je vois qu'il prend le préservatif pour me l'enfiler tout en se redressant pour s'empaler sur mon sexe.

_**Oh putain ! Disons-nous en cœur, heureux de ne faire plus qu'un.**_

Au bout de quelques secondes, Edward commence un va et vient sur mon membre, je me noie dans les sensations qui parcourent mon corps dues à son antre chaud et accueillant où je me fonds.

Je mets mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'accompagner, il renverse sa tête en arrière tout en gémissant mon prénom et en prenant son sexe pour se masturber.

Je gémis en le voyant faire, tant il est magnifique et sexy dans ses gestes.

Là, je sens ses parties intimes se resserrer autour de mon sexe, il explose sur nos ventres et je le suis de près en éjaculant dans le préservatif tout en criant son prénom.

Il se laisse retomber contre mon torse, je l'accueille sans problème en l'entourant de mes bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se relève en me faisant un petit bisou tout en sortant mon sexe de son antre, je souffle de frustration et il me sourit en me regardant tout en restant silencieux.

Il me retire le préservatif pour le jeter dans sa poubelle de bureau et il revient avec une boite à mouchoirs pour nous nettoyer, puis, il s'allonge à côté de moi.

Je le prends dans mes bras pour le remercier pour toutes ces sensations ressenties.

_Whaaaoouuuu….._

_**Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'était intense, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, dit-il en posant sa tête contre mon torse.**_

Je rabats la couette, tout en prenant mon portable pour programmer mon réveil. On se blottit l'un contre l'autre pour s'endormir.

_Bonne nuit…_

'_**nuit !**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	9. Lendemain matin

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI_**_ pour vos commentaires ! C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir votre avis !_

**_…_**

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP & PILGRIM67 !_**

**_..._**

**_**_INFO : _**_**__Si vous voulez savoir mon avancée dans mes fictions, vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook sous "**Kali Mes Fictions**" ou sur Twitter sous "**Kali59"** ! Merci...__

_..._

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>09 – Lendemain matin <em>(PDV CARLISLE)<em>**

**.**

**.**

Je me réveille tranquillement entouré par la chaleur du corps d'Edward qui est blotti contre moi. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, la chambre est toujours plongée dans la pénombre et je me retourne pour regarder l'heure.

Dans dix minutes, le réveil va sonner, je prends mon portable pour le désactiver et réveiller ainsi Edward en douceur.

Je l'observe, il est magnifique, complètement détendu, il parait plus jeune et surtout fragile. Ma main glisse le long de son dos, traçant de petites arabesques sur sa peau si douce. De ma main libre, je caresse son visage et j'en profite pour déposer un baiser sur son front, lentement, je me rapproche de son oreille pour lui susurrer des petits mots doux.

_Mon ange…._

Il ne répond pas, je commence à le secouer tendrement pour essayer de le sortir de son sommeil, mais cela semble inefficace.

_Allez, mon ange, il faut se lever…_

Il grogne tout en se recollant contre moi en agrippant fermement de sa main l'une de mes hanches.

A voir, il est comme ma princesse, pas du matin, ils vont bien entendre sur ce point !

Je relève doucement sa tête pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et je pose mon front contre le sien en ouvrant les yeux. Je me noie dans ses iris émeraude endormis.

_Hey, bonjour…_

_**Salut, dit-il en replongeant sa tête dans mon cou.**_

_Désolé, il faut que je parte pour voir ma fille…_

_**Mumm, grogne-t-il en relevant la tête pour m'embrasser.**_

Après notre baiser, Edward se lève en me prenant par la main, m'entraînant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour que nous prenions une douche ensemble. Hélas, nous n'avons pas trop le temps pour un câlin, mais la prochaine fois, on prendra tout notre temps. N'ayant pas d'affaires de rechange, Edward me prête un boxer ainsi qu'une de ses chemises, une fois habillé, je le rejoins dans la cuisine.

_Hey, dis-je en me collant contre son dos._

Il se retourne pour me prendre dans ses bras et j'en profite pour le serrer contre moi. On reste quelques minutes ainsi avant de s'embrasser et de se séparer pour s'installer au bar pour boire un café pour moi et lui un jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées.

Nous discutons tranquillement de tout et de rien, tout en se lançant de petits regards ou des sourires.

Malheureusement, le moment de la séparation arrive, trop tôt à mon goût, et vue la mine triste d'Edward, il pense la même chose.

_Désolé, il faut que je retourne voir Carlie avant sa journée d'école, car, ce soir, je travaille donc je ne pourrais pas passer du temps avec elle. _

_**Ok, je comprends, je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de souci !**_

_Merci d'être aussi patient et indulgent pour ma fille, dis-je ému._

_**Eh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, c'est important pour toi, me dit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras.**_

_Merci !_

_**Tu sais, si je suis avec toi, je prends tout le paquetage, donc, cela veut dire ta fille et toi, cela ne me pose aucun problème.**_

Je resserre mon étreinte et je plonge sur sa bouche pour le remercier de comprendre « ma vie de papa ». On se sépare à bout de souffle, nous restons quelques secondes blottis l'un contre l'autre, mon front contre le sien.

_**Allez, Carl ! En route, ta princesse t'attend, me dit mon ange, en souriant.**_

Je grogne par rapport à mon surnom « Carl » !

_On se revoit samedi soir ? Questionnais-je, un peu hésitant._

_**Yes, pas de souci, mais je bosse, cependant, dès que ce sera ma pause, je serai tout à toi, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.**_

_D'accord ! Je vais m'arranger avec Kate, pour pouvoir rester avec toi après ton travail, si cela ne te dérange pas !_

_**Pas de problème, je serai ravi de passer une seconde nuit avec toi.**_

Avant de se séparer, nous nous embrassons à en perdre haleine tout en nous étreignant tendrement.

…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'arrive enfin chez moi, pour retrouver ma princesse en pleine discussion matinale avec Kate dans la cuisine.

Je ne fais pas de bruit, je me place derrière Carlie et je pose mes mains sur ses yeux.

_C'est qui ?_

_**Papa ! Dit-elle en se retournant pour sauter dans mes bras.**_

_Hey, ma petite princesse ! Dis-je en la réceptionnant pour la serrer contre moi._

Je me dirige vers ma meilleure amie avec mon fardeau dans mes bras.

_Bonjour, Kate !_

_**Salut, mon pote !**_

_**Papa ! Papa ! **_

_Oui, dis-je en l'interrogeant du regard._

… _**vais être retard ! **_

_Non, ma puce, tu as encore le temps, finis de prendre ton petit déjeuner._

_**Mais Papa…. Dit-elle en boudant quand je veux la remettre à sa chaise.**_

_Quoi mon bébé ?_

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'asseoir que Carlie s'agrippe à moi, donc, je la prends sur mes genoux pour qu'elle puisse terminer son repas. Kate me donne un café avec des pancakes au sirop d'érable.

Pendant le restant du petit déjeuner, Carlie me raconte sa soirée avec sa marraine.

…

Je reviens d'avoir emmené ma fille à l'école, à la voir, elle était toute joyeuse de retrouver ses copines et cela me fait plaisir.

J'aperçois ma meilleure amie dans le salon, au regard qu'elle me lance, je comprends de suite que c'est l'heure des confidences. Je m'assois à côté d'elle, en lui faisant un bisou sur la tempe.

_**Allez, raconte-moi ta soirée et ta nuit ? Me demande-t-elle avec ses petits yeux de cocker, en sachant que je ne peux rien lui refuser dans ces moments-là.**_

Je grogne pour la forme et je me lance.

_J'ai passé une magnifique soirée et une merveilleuse nuit…_

_**Et ?**_

_Je me suis senti bien tout le long de cette soirée, comme à ma place, je ne sais comment te l'expliquer… _

_**Wouah, mon pote est en train de tomber amoureux, si j'en juge par ton regard brillant et ton sourire depuis ton arrivée ce matin !**_

_Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur de m'engager et d'être déçu une fois de plus. _

_**Laisse-toi aller, oublie Esmée, Edward n'est pas pareil qu'elle, le peu que je le connais, il est doux et c'est quelqu'un d'honnête. Il te l'aurait clairement dit, s'il s'en foutait de toi. Crois-moi, il t'aurait déjà jeté, si c'était le cas, je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance, non !**_

_Ouais, je sais, il était doux, patient avec moi. Hier soir, tout s'est passé pour le mieux, c'était génial ! Il accepte même Carlie…_

_**Ok, donc tu vois, je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance !**_

_Oui, de toute manière, il fait tomber toutes les barrières de mon cœur, une par une, à chaque fois qu'on se voit._

…

_Putain, je l'aime…. M'écriais-je en serrant ma meilleure amie dans mes bras. _

_**Enfin, ouvre les yeux, je pense qu'Edward ressent la même chose. Tu le revois quand ?**_

_Samedi soir, je le rejoins à son travail ! Et je voulais te demander aussi un service …_

_**D'accord, je m'occupe de Carlie, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en me coupant la parole.**_

_Merci !_

_**De rien, mon cher ami ! Il faudra que tu penses à les faire rencontrer : Edward et ma filleule, non !**_

_Oui, mais c'est encore trop tôt, non ? Questionnais-je un peu indécis à ce propos._

_**Non, Edward est génial avec les enfants et Carlie s'adaptera, ne t'inquiète pas, tant qu'elle voit « son papa » heureux, elle ne pourra qu'être heureuse !**_

_Ok, je vais y penser !_

_**Oh putain ! Je vais être en retard, j'ai un rendez-vous ce matin, désolé, il faut que je file, dit Kate en se levant d'un bond et en partant en courant vers la porte.**_

Juste avant de la franchir elle se retourne vers moi et revient de la même façon vers moi pour me faire un bisou sur la joue avant de repartir en courant.

Le reste de la matinée, je profite de mon temps libre pour ranger les affaires de Carlie et les miennes. Avant de partir pour aller travailler, je laisse un petit mot sur le lit de ma princesse.

Vers midi, je quitte l'appartement tout en téléphonant à mon homme, je souris à cette pensée.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	10. Soirée chaotique

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI_**_ pour vos commentaires ! C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir votre avis !_

_Félicitation à** Pilgrim67**, tu es ma 100ieme review !_

**_…_**

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP & PILGRIM67 !_**

**_..._**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>10 – Soirée chaotique<strong>

**.**

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

Ce soir, le bar est encore une fois blindé, je n'ai même pas une minute à moi. J'enchaine entre servir les clients et aller chercher des bouteilles à la réserve qui se trouve au sous-sol.

Actuellement, je suis impatient de voir arriver Carlisle, donc, je n'arrête pas de regarder la porte d'entrée, même Rosalie l'a remarqué et me taquine avec des petits commentaires bien à elle !

En plus, mon rhume s'est un peu empiré, depuis ce matin, je me sens un peu étourdi et fiévreux. J'espère que cela va vite passer, car je n'ai plus rien à prendre car mon armoire à pharmacie est plutôt vide et je n'ai pas les moyens d'acheter des médicaments ou d'aller voir un médecin. De toute manière, je n'ai pas confiance en eux !

Au bout d'une heure, je vois enfin Carlisle arriver, il vient directement vers le bar tout en me souriant.

_**Arrête de baver, Ed', me dit Rosalie en se foutant de moi. **_

En élément de réponse, je grogne, je l'ignore et je me dirige vers mon mec pour l'embrasser ainsi que plonger dans ses bras.

_**Hey, quel accueil ! Me dit Carlisle.**_

_Salut, tu m'as manqué, dis-je en plongeant ma tête dans son cou. _

On discute un peu avant que Rosalie ne me rappelle à l'ordre pour l'aider à servir. Carlisle s'installe au bar, en face de moi, tout en buvant sa bière et en même temps on se lance quelques regards ainsi que de petits sourires.

Je suis tout joyeux qu'il soit là, Rose doit s'en apercevoir, car elle m'envoie des petits sourires et des clins d'œil.

Enfin, ma pause arrive, je vais pouvoir profiter de Carlisle et aussi me reposer car là je commence à me sentir « bizarre », ma tête tourne un peu et par moment je suis obligé de me tenir au bar pour ne pas chuter. J'essaie de rester aussi normal que possible car je ne souhaite attirer l'attention de personne, je ne veux pas les alarmer inutilement.

J'annonce à Rose que je pars en pause et je rejoins mon homme pour lui prendre la main et l'attirer dans la salle de repos qui se trouve derrière le bar où nous serons au calme et pourrons avoir plus d'intimité.

En rentrant dans la pièce, je m'affale dans le canapé en soufflant un bon coup. Je sens Carlisle s'asseoir à mes côtés pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'y plonge sans problème en fermant les yeux, espérant ainsi que la pièce arrête de tourner autour de moi.

_**Ca va ? Me demande Carlisle.**_

_Ouais, juste un peu fatigué…_

_**T'es sûr, je te trouve un peu chaud et tu me parais un peu pâle. **_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste chaud à force de courir dans tous les sens pour satisfaire les clients. _

_**C'est vrai qu'il y a du monde, c'est toujours comme ça ?**_

_Oui et non, cela dépend, mais aujourd'hui c'est samedi soir, donc, il y a toujours du monde !_

…

On reste blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans le silence, Carlisle caresse mon cuir chevelu et cela m'apaise, j'installe ma tête sur ses genoux pour en profiter et je me laisse aller.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

J'observe Edward, qui profite de mes caresses quand la porte s'ouvre doucement en laissant passer la tête de Rosalie.

_**Allez, Ed', au travail, il y a encore du monde ! S'exclame la patronne d'Edward.**_

_**Ouais, j'arrive, dit-il en se redressant tout en passant ses mains sur son visage. **_

Je me lève en même temps qu'Edward, mais alors que je vais faire un pas en direction de la sortie, je le vois vaciller. Son corps semble soudain mou alors qu'il s'affale vers le sol. Je réussis à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement sur le sol. Je le soulève et je l'allonge sur le canapé. Je me penche vers mon amant évanouit pour l'ausculter.

_**Edward ! S'écrie Rosalie en se rapprochant de nous.**_

Alors que je contrôle son pouls, je suis interrompu par Rosalie qui est folle d'inquiétude.

_**Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**_

_Tout va bien, il vient de tomber dans les pommes, ses constantes sont bonnes. Peux-tu aller me chercher un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange, s'il te plait ? _

_**Oui.**_

Doucement, j'appelle Edward. Il met un peu de temps à réagir mais je vois enfin ses paupières papillonner avant de s'ouvrir.

_Hey… Comment te sens-tu ? Questionnais-je._

_**Bien, désolé, il faut que je retourne travailler, dit-il en se redressant d'un coup.**_

_Non, tu vas rester là, tu viens de tomber dans les pommes et Rosalie est partie chercher à boire, dis-je en le bloquant avec mon bras._

_**Je ne peux pas…**_

_Si, tu es blanc comme un vampire et tu ne cesses de trembler… _

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi, je me retourne pour voir Rosalie, elle me tend les verres. Je sors un comprimé de Paracétamol de la poche de ma veste pour le donner à Edward avec le verre d'eau et ensuite le verre de jus de fruit pour lui donner quelques forces.

Il avale le tout sans rechigner tout en se redressant pour se mettre en position assise, puis, il met sa tête en arrière. J'en profite pour toucher son front qui est brûlant, apparemment, il a plus de fièvre que je ne l'imaginais.

_Je pense que ton rhume s'est transformé en grippe !_

Il hausse les épaules en guise de réponse. Entre temps, Emmett arrive pour savoir si tout va bien.

_**Eh, mon pote, comment te sens-tu ? Questionne-t-il.**_

_**Mieux, je peux reprendre le boulot, ne t'inquiète pas ! Répond mon ange.**_

_Je ne pense pas, ce serait mieux que tu te reposes, dis-je._

_**Nan, c'est bon, avec le médoc, je peux finir la soirée, dit Edward en se levant avant de chanceler. **_

Je me lève pour enlacer sa taille et le soutenir, mais il me repousse avant de tomber en arrière et d'être réceptionné par Emmett.

_**Bon, Edward, tu vas rentrer chez toi, te reposer et écouter ton petit ami, lui dit le mari de Rosalie.**_

_**Non, c'est bon, je te dis, s'écrie mon homme.**_

_**Edward, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce soir, rentre et je t'appelle demain, d'accord ? Ordonne Rosalie.**_

_**Ok, dit-il en s'avouant finalement vaincu et en revenant vers moi tout penaud.**_

…

Je le prends dans mes bras et Rose me donne ses affaires pour rentrer. Nous sortons du bar et nous sommes saisis par le vent frais.

J'appelle un taxi, on s'engouffre dedans et Edward sommeille entre mes bras jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à son appartement.

…

On rentre chez lui, je vois Seth assis dans le canapé qui regarde la télé. Il se lève pour m'aider, Edward s'est endormi dans mes bras et je le transporte directement dans sa chambre pour l'installer dans son lit. Je lui enlève ses vêtements, en lui laissant son tee-shirt et son boxer, puis, je le recouvre bien avec la couette en lui faisant un bisou sur son front moite de sueur.

Je ferme doucement la porte pour rejoindre Seth pour lui expliquer la situation. Au court de la discussion, je commence à comprendre les réactions de mon ange.

En fait, il n'a plus confiance en la médecine en raison du décès de ses parents et il a peur de perdre une partie de sa paye du mois à cause de sa maladie.

A la fin de la discussion, nous allons nous coucher et je promets à Seth de veiller sur son frère.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	11. La grippe

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI_**_ pour vos commentaires ! C'est vraiment sympa de connaitre votre ressenti !_

_..._

_Je suis vraiment **désolé** pour dimanche dernier, je n'ai pas pu poster… Mais voici la suite de l'aventure des deux beaux gosses !_

**_Merci_**_ de votre compréhension !_

_..._

_**_**_INFO : _**_**__Si vous voulez savoir mon avancée dans mes fictions, n'hesitez pas à me suivre sur Facebook sous "**Kali Mes Fictions**" ou sur Twitter sous "**Kali59"** ! Merci...___

**_…_**

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP & PILGRIM67 !_**

_..._

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>11 – La grippe <em>(PDV EDWARD)<em>**

**.**

**.**

Putain de grippe ! Je n'ai rien pu faire de ma semaine, j'étais cloué au lit complètement dans les vapes. Les premiers jours j'ai essentiellement dormi, même si j'ai voulu aller travailler.

**.**

**FLASHBLACK**

_Le dimanche…_

Je me réveille tout groggy dans mon lit, je ne me rappelle plus comment je suis arrivé ici. Je me retourne dans mon lit pour chercher Carlisle, mais je suis seul. Je regarde l'heure, il est déjà quinze heures !

Merde ! Je vais être en retard. Je me lève d'un bond, mais je suis obligé de me retenir au mur car je tiens à peine sur mes jambes.

Je me ressaisis et je prends quelques affaires pour aller prendre ma douche, j'ai beaucoup de mal à tenir debout, mon mal de tête me lançant de plus en plus.

J'ouvre doucement la porte et soudain tout devient flou autour de moi, je m'agrippe au montant de celle-ci en fermant les yeux pour arrêter de voir la pièce tanguer. Je me sens chuter, j'ai plus la force de me retenir et j'entends des voix lointaines…

…

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour me noyer dans le regard bleuté empli d'inquiétude de Carlisle et je sens une pression sur ma main droite, je tourne la tête pour apercevoir mon frère.

_**Comment te sens-tu ? Me questionne mon homme avec une voix douce.**_

_Groggy, mal à la tête, … dis-je en me replongeant dans ses yeux._

_**Ok, je pense que tu as attrapé la grippe, suite à ton rhume mal soigné plus ta fatigue. Donc, je te mets en arrêt maladie pour la semaine ! Me dit calmement Carlisle.**_

Ce n'est pas possible, je dois aller bosser, dis-je en essayant de me relever.

_**Ed', s'il te plait, pense à toi et à ta santé ! Carlisle a raison, tu ne peux pas aller au travail dans cet état, tu es blanc, tu trembles…. Laisse-nous nous occuper de toi ! Me dit Seth en me regardant dans les yeux et en m'empêchant de bouger. **_

_Désolé, p'tit frère, mais on ne peut pas se le permettre, si je ne travaille pas cette semaine, comment on va faire… _

_**Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, je suis là, je peux aussi vous aider ! Dit Carlisle**_

_Non, je ne peux pas accepter, je ne me suis pas mis avec toi pour que tu m'entretiennes ! _

_**Edward, arrête d'être borné, tu n'es pas en état d'aller au travail, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes… Dit mon amour en haussant un peu la voix.**_

_Bah ! Donne-moi quelque chose qui me remet sur pieds et on en parle plus !_

_**Désolé, je ne peux pas faire de miracle, là, je suis allé chercher ce qu'il te faut, tu vas prendre ton traitement et aussi en profiter pour te reposer, m'annonce Carlisle.**_

_Quoi ? _

_**Ed', laisse Carlisle s'occuper de toi et je vais m'occuper du reste, ne t'inquiète pas ! En plus, j'ai déjà prévenu Rosalie et il n'y a pas de souci... M'annonce Seth.**_

_Vous avez déjà tout prévu en fait ? Questionne-je _

…_._

Après cette discussion, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me reposer et de me soigner.

**FIN DU FLASHBLACK**

**.**

Cependant, cela a du bon d'avoir un petit ami « médecin », il m'a chouchouté toute la semaine, tout en jonglant entre sa fille, son boulot et moi.

Au bout de quatre jours, je me sentais un peu mieux, je me levais soit pour regarder des « conneries » à la TV, pour préparer à manger et aussi pour profiter de nettoyer l'appart.

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Seth, être entre frères, retrouver notre complicité.

En plus, notre « mauvaise période » de l'année arrive à grands pas, je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de dire à Carlisle, que Seth et moi, nous allons partir deux à trois jours sur Chicago pour se recueillir sur la tombe de nos parents. Chaque année, nous nous y rendons, c'est une sorte de rituel !

…

Ce soir, je passe ma soirée avec mon meilleur ami, mais la nuit je la passe avec mon amour.

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par l'arrivée de Jazz, je vais lui ouvrir…

_**Salut !**_

_Hey, Jazz !_

_**Alors, tu te sens mieux ?**_

_Ouais ! Grâce à Carlisle, il a réussi à me convaincre, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_**Ok, je vois bien le topo ! Dit-il en rigolant.**_

_Bah quoi c'est cool de se faire choyer par sa moitié, non !_

_**Mumm…. Très peu pour moi, toute cette mièvrerie !**_

_Putain Jazz, arrête, tu verras un jour, tu tomberas amoureux sans comprendre !_

_**Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver mon pote, j'aime ma liberté…**_

_Allez, viens, je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré : des minis pizzas plus mousse au chocolat faite maison ! _

_**Ouah trop bon ! En fait, je regrette, j'aurais dû me mettre en couple avec toi pour que tu me cuisines de bons petits plats !**_

_Dans tes rêves, mon pote !_

…

On s'installe pour manger tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien. Cela fait du bien de se retrouver un peu à deux, car depuis que je suis en couple, on se voit moins.

Vers minuit, nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée de Carlisle. Je lui ouvre tout en le prenant dans mes bras et on continue la soirée à trois.

_**Ed', je vais y aller, tu veux un coup de main ?**_

_Nan, ça ira, merci !_

_**A plus, bonne nuit !**_

_Idem, fais attention à toi !_

Je claque doucement la porte pour éviter de réveiller Carlisle, il s'est endormi pendant notre discussion.

Si je me rappelle bien, il vient de faire une garde de vingt-quatre heures. Je le prends délicatement dans mes bras, mais il s'éveille.

_Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller !_

_**C'est rien, où est Jasper ?**_

_Il vient juste de partir. Viens on va se coucher, dis-je en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se lever. _

Arrivés dans la chambre, on se déshabille vite-fait pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre tout en se faisant des bisous et je me cale contre lui en posant ma tête sur son torse en mélangeant nos jambes et il me serre dans ses bras.

_Bonne nuit !_

_**Toi aussi, mon ange…**_

Je souris, je suis heureux dans ses bras, je me sens bien et surtout en sécurité…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	12. Rencontre avec Carlie

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI_**_ pour vos commentaires, vos alertes et vos favoris ! Cela me touche énormément…_

**_..._**

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP & PILGRIM67_**_ de me suivre dans cette aventure et de prendre leur temps pour me corriger et de me donner des conseils !_

**_..._**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>12 – Rencontre avec Carlie<strong>

**.**

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

Je sens les mains de Carlisle partout sur moi alors que je me réveille, j'adore ces petites attentions au réveil.

Je me tourne vers lui pour profiter de son câlin et aussi participer en faufilant mes mains dans son dos qui finirent par atterrir sur ses magnifiques fesses.

_Mumm…. Dis-je juste avant de dévorer sa bouche._

On se quitte à bout de souffle, je lui souris tout en rapprochant nos corps pour que nos érections se touchent et nous gémissons.

_**Bonjour toi, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.**_

Je l'embrasse tout en basculant sur le dos pour le surplomber, mon poids repose sur mes avant-bras et je frotte mon érection, sans aucune honte, contre la sienne, à travers nos boxers. Ses mains glissent vers mes fesses pour resserrer nos corps.

**_J'ai envie de toi, susurre sensuellement mon homme à mon oreille._**

_Mumm, je ne sais pas, si c'est indiqué, il faut que je consulte mon médecin, dis-je avec une petite moue._

D'un coup, je me retrouve dos au matelas alors que Carlisle est déjà en train d'enlever mon boxer tout en effleurant mon membre, je gémis et ma respiration devient saccadée au fur et à mesure de ses petites attentions.

_**A voir, vous êtes en plein forme, Monsieur MASEN, donc je peux abuser de votre corps à ma guise. **_

_Mon corps est tout à vous, Docteur CULLEN ! _

Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que Carlisle m'embrasse tout en commençant à me masturber, mon corps s'arque contre le sien réclamant toujours plus.

_**J'ai envie de te sentir en moi, mon ange, confie mon beau blond après m'avoir embrassé à en perdre haleine.**_

Je tressaille en entendant ces mots avant de me ressaisir.

_Tu es sûr ? Demandais-je._

_**Oui, fais-moi, tiens…**_

_D'accord !_

Je l'embrasse pour lui montrer tout l'amour que je lui porte, ma main se tend vers la table de nuit pour se saisir du lubrifiant, j'en verse dans ma main pour le préparer.

Il continue à me masturber tout en me faisant de petits bisous humides sur mon torse, j'en profite pour titiller son anus tout en guettant ses réactions. Il frissonne à cause de la fraîcheur du produit, je continue en enfonçant doucement un doigt dans son antre. Il se fige, je reste immobile le temps qu'il s'habitue à cette intrusion.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il bouge de lui-même, je continue en m'enfonçant de plus en plus loin pour toucher son point sensible.

_**Oh putain Edward ! **_

Avec mon autre main, je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux le forçant ainsi à redresser sa tête pour l'embrasser et je continue mon intrusion en fonçant mon deuxième doigt ainsi que le troisième.

Il prend un préservatif pour me l'enfiler, je siffle entre mes dents quand il touche mon gland et s'installe sur moi pour s'empaler directement sur moi.

Nous gémissons en chœur, on reste immobile pendant un petit moment, le temps qu'il s'habitue.

Il commence lentement à se mouvoir et je mets mes mains sur ses hanches pour accélérer son rythme, je me sens tellement bien en lui que je veux toucher au plus vite sa prostate.

Dès que je la touche, il gémit de plus en plus fort et il commence à se masturber au même rythme que mes coups de reins.

_Putain, Carlisle, c'est si bon d'être en toi…._

**_Mumm…_**

D'un coup, je sens ses parties intimes se resserrer autour de moi, je me lâche dans le préservatif en criant son prénom. Il me suit de suite en gémissant mon prénom.

A bout de souffle, Carlisle se laisse retomber sur moi, je le réceptionne dans mes bras sans problème. On reste silencieux pour savourer le moment, Carlisle se relève pour se caler en s'installant près de moi.

Je lui fais un bisou sur le front avant de me lever pour aller jeter le préservatif et je l'aide à se relever pour aller dans salle de bain où nous prenons une douche.

…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner, il est presque deux heures de l'après-midi, je me sens bien, là, avec Edward et une idée me vient.

_Edward ?_

**_Oui, dit-il en se redressant pour me regarder._**

_En fait, je voudrais que tu rencontres ma fille aujourd'hui, si tu le souhaites, bien sûr ? Questionnais-je avec une voix incertaine appréhendant quelque peu sa réaction._

**_Euh, ouais, ce serait cool ! Mais ce n'est pas trop tôt ?_**

_Non, je ne pense pas, mais si tu préfères attendre, je ne veux pas te brusquer._

**_Nan, no souci, cela me ferait très plaisir de la voir, avoue t-il en se rapprochant de moi pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres._**

_Ok, si tu veux après le petit dej', on peut aller se balader et après aller chez moi._

**_Yes ! Beau programme ! Je préviens mon frère et je suis tout à toi._**

…

On arrive chez moi après notre balade dans « _Central Parc », _j'avais prévenu Kate pour qu'elle aille chercher Carlie à son école ainsi que de notre arrivée.

Je rentre dans l'appartement. Je souris quand j'entends ma petite princesse qui raconte sa journée à sa marraine dans la cuisine.

Je vois Edward hésiter, je lui fais un petit bisou sur la bouche en guise d'encouragement avant de prendre sa main pour qu'il me suive dans la cuisine.

Ma princesse est dos à moi et je vois Kate me sourire en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je lâche la main d'Edward pour faire une surprise à Carlie en mettant mes mains sur ses yeux !

_**Papa ! S'écrie-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.**_

_Oui !_

Je sens ses petits bras enlacer fermement mon cou alors que je caresse tendrement ses cheveux, je la sens soudain se raidir.

_**Papa, c'est qui le monsieur ?**_

_C'est Edward, mon ami ! Annonçais-je en souriant tendrement à mon bien-aimé. _

_**Oh… dit-elle en plongeant sa tête dans mon cou.**_

_Carlie ! _

Elle se redresse pour me regarder tout en m'interrogeant du regard.

_Tu dis bonjour à Edward, s'il te plait, mon bébé ? _

Je la dépose par terre, mais elle s'agrippe à moi, je la pousse vers Edward, sans succès, sa petite main tient fermement mon pantalon.

_Allez Carlie ! Dis-je en me mettant à sa hauteur._

_**Nan, je ne veux pas, dit-elle avec des sanglots dans sa voix avant de s'enfuir en courant dans sa chambre. **_

Surpris par sa réaction, je me redresse en interrogeant du regard Kate, mais elle hausse les épaules. Je me tourne vers Edward, je le vois désolé et un peu mal à l'aise avec ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

_Désolé, mon ange, d'habitude, elle n'est pas si « sauvage » face à des étrangers, dis-je en me rapprochant de lui._

_**Euh… Bafouille-t-il un peu dépassé par les événements. **_

_Je vais la voir, annonçais-je en lui faisant un bisou à la commissure de ses lèvres._

Je me rapproche de sa chambre, j'entends ses petits sanglots qui me déchirent le cœur. Je rentre doucement dans sa chambre pour la trouver étendue sur son lit en serrant sa peluche fétiche contre elle. Je m'allonge à ses côtés pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle me rejette. Son geste me fait encore plus mal que ses sanglots.

_Ma puce, pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Questionnais-je doucement en l'obligeant à se tourner vers moi._

Elle s'agrippe à ma chemise en mettant sa tête dans mon cou et je sens ses larmes couler contre ma peau.

_Bébé, regarde-moi !_

Elle se redresse en me regardant avec ses petits yeux rougis et ses larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues.

_Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demandais-je en essuyant ses larmes avec mon pouce._

…

_Parle-moi…S'il te plaît, suppliais-je ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état. _

…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Je n'ai pas trop compris la situation. D'après Carlisle, tout allait bien se passer, mais Carlie à mal réagit en me voyant. Je regarde Kate en l'interrogeant du regard.

_**T'inquiètes pas, Carlisle va réussir à lui expliquer la situation, me réconforte t-elle**_

_J'acquiesce en hochant la tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans direction où ils sont partis. _

_**Tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant ? M'offre Kate.**_

_Euh, non, je vais aller voir si tout se passe bien, si cela ne dérange pas ?_

_**Non, vas-y, je vous rejoins après avoir rangé.**_

_D'accord !_

Je me dirige vers la voix de mon homme, mais je reste près de la porte, pour ne pas interrompre leur discussion. Je m'appuie contre le mur pour écouter.

…

_**J'ai peur, papa.**_

**_De quoi as-tu peur ?_**

_**Tu m'abandonnes comme maman pour aller avec Ewar !**_

_**Jamais de la vie, je ne t'abandonnerai pas Carlie, je t'aime, tu es ma fille, et tu es la personne la plus précieuse de ma vie.**_

_**Mais…**_

_**Il n'a pas de mais… Carlie, je t'aime, et je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'inquiète pas ! **_

_**Mais tu as dit qu'Ewar est ton ami ?**_

_**Oui, Edward c'est mon ami ! Tu sais les adultes aiment différentes personnes mais pas de la même manière. **_

_**Je ne comprends pas !**_

_**Carlie, tu es ma fille, mon bébé, ma princesse… Ta marraine est ma meilleure amie et Edward est mon amoureux !**_

Je souris bêtement à ses propos et en même temps je me laisse glisser contre le mur et Kate me rejoint en s'installant à côté de moi pour aussi écouter.

_**Mais moi je ne veux pas ! Je veux que tu aimes que moi, papa ! Crie t-elle en pleurant.**_

Aie ! Cela se complique…

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Je veux mon papa à moi toute seule ! **_

_**Carlie ! Je suis ton papa, mais j'ai aussi besoin d'Edward pour m'aider et m'épauler ainsi que de son amour. **_

_**Pourquoi t'es plus heureux avec moi ?**_

_**Si, bien sûr ! Tu es mon rayon de soleil, chaque jour, j'aime te voir sourire, rigoler, t'amuser, … Mais papa a aussi des besoins d'adulte et je souhaite le vivre avec Edward !**_

…

Je souris bêtement en entendant les paroles de mon homme et je vois Kate me faire un clin d'œil complice.

**_Tu vas pas m'abandonner, papa ?_**

_**Oh non ! Ma petite princesse, jamais de la vie, quoi qu'il arrive tu auras ton papa. Tu sais même si Edward est là, rien ne change entre nous ! D'accord ?**_

**_Oui papa !_**

…

Je suis soulagé que mon homme s'en soit sorti, je me relève et j'aide Kate à faire de même pour rentrer dans la chambre discrètement. Je vois Carlisle allongé sur le dos avec Carlie sur lui, en train de partager un gros câlin, la tête de la petite est plongée dans son cou alors qu'il lui chuchote des petits mots à son oreille.

_**Hey ! Moi aussi je veux un câlin ! Allez câlin collectif ! S'écrie Kate en me tirant avec elle vers le père et la fille.**_

Juste avant d'atterrir sur eux, je vois mon amour redresser la tête et me faire un clin d'œil et je lui souris.

Nous nous retrouvons les uns sur les autres, en faisant attention de ne pas écraser Carlie et tout le monde rigole.

Je me redresse pour m'allonger contre mon homme et je vois Kate commencer à chatouiller sa filleule.

_**Mais euh marraine…. Arrête, papa ! Dit Carlie en se collant à Carlisle.**_

…

Pour la soirée, hélas, Kate a dû nous quitter pour aller travailler.

La suite se passe dans une meilleure ambiance, après s'être expliqué, mais Carlie n'arrête pas de me regarder bizarrement dès que son père a le dos tourné.

…

Pour le coucher, Carlie n'a pas voulu d'histoire, elle a encore questionné son père par rapport à moi en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là. Je me retire pour les laisser à deux, je reste dans le couloir.

C'est dur, mais je respecte son choix, je pense qu'elle mettra un certain temps pour m'accepter, mais je ferai tout pour.

Quelques minutes après, je vois Carlisle sortir, il me prend la main pour me faire faire le tour du propriétaire et la dernière pièce est sa chambre. Je découvre son univers, les tons des murs sont assez sombres comme dans la mienne.

Je sens Carlisle contre mon dos, je me recule pour me caler dans ses bras et au bout d'un moment je me retourne pour lui faire face en lui faisant un petit bisou sur ses lèvres.

_**Je suis désolé pour Carlie, je ne pensais qu'elle allait réagir de cette manière. **_

_Ce n'est pas grave, il lui faut du temps, je pense… Elle ne t'a jamais vu avec quelqu'un auparavant ?_

_**Euh non ! Tu es le premier que je lui présente.**_

_C'est un honneur, dis donc, Monsieur CULLEN !_

_**Ouep Monsieur MASEN !**_

_Par contre, elle est gâtée ta fille ! Non ?_

_**Euh non, pourquoi ?**_

_C'est la fifille à son papa, non ? Elle te mène par le bout du nez, si je ne m'abuse ?_

**_Euh…_**

_J'ai raison, mais ne t'inquiète pas je serai patient pour me faire accepter, je l'adore déjà, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Pour clore la discussion, il m'embrasse en mettant tout son amour dans ce baiser et je lui réponds de la même manière. Après notre baiser, on s'installe dans son lit.

_Alors comme ça tu m'aimes ? Demandais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_**Oui, je t'aime mon ange, même si j'ai encore du mal à y croire.**_

_Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te faire redécouvrir l'amour avec un grand « A »._

_**Merci, dit-il ému.**_

Je l'embrasse, nous nous blottissons l'un contre l'autre pour regarder un DVD.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_INFO : _**_Si vous voulez savoir mon avancée dans mes fictions, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Facebook sous "**Kali Mes Fictions**" ou sur Twitter sous "**Kali59"** ! Merci…_

**_…_**

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	13. Une petite journée à trois

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI_**_ pour vos commentaires, vos alertes et vos favoris ! Cela me touche énormément…_

**_..._**

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP & PILGRIM67…_**

**_..._**

**_Annonce : _**_Le prochain week-end, je ne pourrai peut-être pas posté, désolé…_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>13 – Une petite journée à trois<strong>

**.**

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

Je me réveille tranquillement en souriant, enveloppé dans les bras de mon ange et en sentant son souffle chaud contre ma nuque. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que j'entends des petits coups contre la porte de ma chambre, j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir ma fille dans l'entrebâillement.

_**J'peux venir papa ? Me demande Carlie avec une petite voix.**_

_Bien sûr ma chérie !_

Je bouge un peu en me collant plus contre Edward et j'ouvre la couette, elle plonge sans hésitation dans mon lit. Carlie se blottit contre moi en posant sa tête contre mon front pour me regarder avec attention, je lui souris.

_Tu as bien dormi ma puce ?_

_**Oui ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui papa ?**_

_Bah, que voudrais-tu faire ?_

_**Voir les animaux, s't plait, papa ?**_

_D'accord, on ira les voir et tu pourras aussi aller aux jeux, d'accord ?_

_**OUIIIII ! **_

Dans mon dos, je sens Edward bouger tout en se serrant contre moi. Je déglutis en sentant son érection contre mes fesses, je n'ose plus trop bouger.

_**Papa, Ewar dort encore ?**_

_Oui, ma puce, viens on va se lever et lui préparer un bon petit-déjeuner, d'accord ?_

_**Mumm…. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.**_

Sans attendre, Carlie se lève pour courir vers la cuisine, j'en profite pour me retourner vers mon ange, il me sourit en ouvrant ses yeux endormis.

_Hey ! Bien dormi ?_

_**Mumm…**_

_Rendors-toi, il est encore tôt, je vais rejoindre Carlie. Dis-je tout en l'embrassant._

Je sors du lit, je m'habille vite fait avec un bas de jogging et un sweat à capuche. Mais avant de sortir, je me penche vers Edward pour lui faire un bisou sur la tempe. Je ne peux retenir un nouveau sourire en le voyant se rendormir sa tête plongée dans mon oreiller.

…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Nous voilà à « _Central Park_ » avec un magnifique soleil, dès que nous avons fait quelques pas, je sens la petite main de Carlie dans la mienne. Je baisse la tête pour la regarder, elle me lance un petit sourire timide que je lui rends tout aussi hésitant que le sien. En me redressant, je croise le regard bleuté de mon homme dont le sourire dévoile sa joie. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et nous continuons notre chemin vers le petit lac où se trouvent quelques canards, poules d'eau, …

_**Allez ma puce ! Vas-y, tu peux leur donner à manger, dit Carlisle en lui donnant quelques morceaux de pain. **_

Carlie prend le pain et se rapproche des animaux pour jeter des morceaux un peu partout.

Carlisle me tend une couverture, je l'installe sur l'herbe, puis, je m'allonge dessus et j'en profite pour admirer le corps magnifique de mon homme qui me tourne le dos pour surveiller sa fille.

Je suis heureux ce matin, Carlie a été plus cool avec moi pendant le petit-déjeuner. Mon amour me sort de mes pensées en passant sa main dans mes cheveux tout en s'asseyant à côté de moi, je me redresse pour me caler entre ses jambes. Il me serre dans ses bras, je pose ma tête sur ses mains tout en regardant Carlie s'amuser.

_**Papa, papa ! Regarde… Crie-t-elle.**_

Après ce petit moment, nous nous installons pour pique-niquer. Carlisle a tout prévu sandwichs, salades, yaourts et boissons. Nous dévorons tout avant de bouger. Carlie veut aller aux jeux, mais j'ai une autre idée.

_Eh Carlie, cela te dit d'aller à la fête foraine ? Questionne-je en la regardant._

Elle m'observe avant de se tourner vers son père. Il acquiesce en hochant la tête et se tourne vers moi.

_**Mumm… Dit-elle timidement tout en se rapprochant de Carlisle.**_

_Ok ! Tu verras…_

_**Oui, mais c'est pour les grands ? Me demande-t-elle en me coupant la parole.**_

_Euh non ! Il y a aussi pleins de manèges pour les petites filles._

_**D'accord !**_

…

Depuis une heure, nous sommes arrivés, Carlie veut tout faire. Elle est adorable mais un peu usante, même mon frère, quand il était petit, était plus calme !

Nous avons joué à la pêche aux canards, aux petites auto-tamponneuses, …. Ainsi que le tir à la carabine. Chacun de nous a eu sa peluche, bien sûr, Carlie avait la plus grande ce qui la rendit toute heureuse.

…

Pour la soirée, nous sommes retournés à l'appart de Carlisle. A notre arrivée, on retrouve Kate, Victoria et James. Je suis heureux de les voir, nous commençons à discuter de musique pour la répét' de demain. C'est vrai, cette semaine les répétitions ont été annulées à cause de moi.

Pour le repas, nous commandons japonais, et c'est assez rigolo de voir Carlie goûter les makis, sushis, …. Et utiliser les baguettes.

Après que mon homme ait couché sa fille, nous nous sommes installés pour regarder un concert de « Paramore ». Entre temps, j'avais téléphoné à Jasper pour qu'il nous rejoigne avec Laurent et aussi mon frère, mais il avait prévu de passer la soirée avec son meilleur ami Jacob.

Pendant tout le concert, je suis bien calé dans les bras de mon homme et entouré de mes amis.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_INFO : _**_Si vous voulez savoir mon avancée dans mes fictions, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Facebook sous "**Kali Mes Fictions**" ou sur Twitter sous "**Kali59"** ! Merci…_

**_…_**

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	14. Confidences

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI_**_ pour vos commentaires, vos alertes et vos favoris ! Cela me touche énormément…_

**_..._**

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP & PILGRIM67…_**

**_..._**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>14 – Confidences <em>(PDV EDWARD)<em>**

**.**

**.**

Aujourd'hui, cela fait quinze jours que j'ai repris le boulot, mais dans une semaine je dois prendre quelques jours de congés pour aller à Chicago avec mon frère.

Je n'ai encore rien dit à Carlisle. Je sais que c'est bête, mais j'appréhende toujours sa réaction. En plus, on ne se voit pas beaucoup en ce moment, entre nos horaires décalés, ce n'est pas simple ! Quant à Carlie, cela se passe un peu mieux, mais elle se méfie toujours de moi, je pense.

Cependant, ce soir, nous avons enfin le droit de passer un peu de temps en tête-à-tête, en amoureux ! On fête nos trois mois de couple alors je lui prépare une petite soirée romantique avec un bon repas. J'ai même viré mon frère de l'appart et même mon meilleur pote est parti en courant, car pour lui il y avait trop d'amour dans l'air, tout est trop fleur bleue, …. Enfin c'est son opinion et cela n'engage que lui ! Néanmoins, cela ne l'a pas empêché de se foutre de moi !

J'entends la sonnette, je ne peux empêcher un sourire niais de se dessiner sur mon visage alors que je cours pour ouvrir la porte, sachant parfaitement qui va être derrière. J'ouvre la porte en grand, je souris en le voyant toujours magnifiquement habillé dans son jean noir et sa chemise blanche. Il s'avance pour me prendre dans ses bras, j'y plonge sans problème tout en l'embrassant.

_**Bonjour, mon ange !**_

_Hey… Vas-y rentre !_

Alors que je referme la porte, je vois son regard se poser sur le bar où j'ai disposé les couverts avec des bougies et quelques pétales de roses. Il se retourne vers moi pour m'interroger du regard.

Euh…. Je…. Bafouillais-je.

_**Que se passe-t-il ? On fête quelque chose ce soir ? Me questionne Carlisle un peu perdu. **_

_Oui ! Aujourd'hui cela fait trois mois que nous sommes ensemble, donc, j'ai pensé…. Bah, tu vois… Dis-je incertain de sa réaction._

Carlisle me sourit tendrement tout en s'approchant de moi pour m'attirer dans ses bras.

_**Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention à la date, le temps avec toi passe tellement vite, excuse-moi…**_

_Ce n'est pas grave, au moins un de nous deux y a pensé !_

Après quelques câlins et baisers échangés, nous avons mangé tout en échangeant quelques morceaux, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Plus le temps passe et plus mon appréhension ne cesse de croître, je n'ai pas envie d'aborder ce sujet si délicat… J'ai toujours cette peur et rien qu'en y pensant, je frissonne.

_**Tu as froid ? Me demande Carlisle en resserrent son étreinte.**_

_Non, en fait, je voudrais te parler de mes parents ! Mais j'ai peur…_

_**Peur de quoi ?**_

_De ton rejet, confiais-je d'une petite voix. _

_**Quoi ? Quel rejet ? Mon ange, je t'ai déjà dit que tu peux tout me dire, je ne vais pas partir en courant, même si c'est dur pour toi, prends ton temps pour m'en parler aujourd'hui, demain, dans un mois, … Je serais toujours là pour toi, Edward. **_

Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

_**Si tu veux, mais ne te sens pas forcé. **_

_Dans quelques jours, je vais partir avec Seth à Chicago, nous allons nous recueillir sur la tombe de nos parents. Plus exactement dans 10 jours cela va faire cinq ans qu'ils nous ont quittés. Et j'ai toujours du mal à accepter leur départ si brusque. _

_**Mais…**_

_Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait…_

_**D'accord. **_

…

_Le jour où j'ai reçu ce coup de téléphone de l'hôpital, j'étais en pleine période d'examens et j'ai tout abandonné pour rentrer au plus vite. En arrivant sur Chicago, j'ai dû m'occuper de tout : aller reconnaître leurs corps, l'enterrement, les papiers et mon frère._

_Ils sont morts d'un accident de voiture, à cause d'un chauffard ivre !_

_Avec tous ces événements, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi, donc, je n'ai pas pensé à ma douleur, je ne pense même pas avoir pris conscience de ce qui arrivait. _

_J'ai tenu quelques mois avant de m'effondrer … Mais je n'ai pas pu vraiment me consoler, car je devais m'occuper de mon petit frère et montrer aux services sociaux que j'étais apte à m'en occuper pour avoir mon émancipation. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon frère, alors, j'ai tout fait pour être à la hauteur, mais j'ai pas mal galéré…_

_Se retrouver seul à 17 ans, avec mon petit frère de 10 ans à gérer, il fallait que je trouve un endroit où nous loger, car nous ne pouvions pas assumer financièrement la maison. Il a aussi fallu trouver de l'argent pour nous nourrir, mes parents n'avaient pas vraiment d'économies ... Donc, j'ai abandonné mes études. _

_Jasper m'a beaucoup aidé pendant cette période, on squattait son studio à trois… Mais le train de vie de Jazz ne permettait pas d'offrir une certaine stabilité à mon frère. Donc, j'ai essayé de trouver un autre logement avec le peu de revenus que j'avais, mais ce n'était pas évident… Pendant des années, j'ai jonglé de petits boulots en petits boulots pour essayer de faire en sorte que mon frère puisse avoir le maximum._

_Mais en même temps, je sombrais dans ma déprime, j'essayais de le cacher à Seth et à Jasper, jusqu'au jour où je me suis fait tabasser presqu'à mort. En fait, j'avais trouvé une solution pour oublier quelques heures de ma vie, je prenais de la « coke », mais pour me la payer je couchais un peu à droite à gauche, jusqu'au jour où je n'ai pas pu payer ma dose, tu imagines bien que mon fournisseur n'a pas apprécié… Heureusement, Emmett a croisé mon chemin ce jour-là, il m'a sorti de cet enfer. _

_Depuis ce jour-là, Emmett et Rosalie m'ont pris sous leur aile avec mon frère pour me faire sortir de cette merde et c'est Kate qui m'a soigné, elle ne m'a pas lâché et sevré de cette saloperie. _

_Donc, depuis deux ans, j'ai retrouvé une vie plus normale grâce à eux. Je leur dois beaucoup…_

…

Pendant tout mon récit, j'ai eu du mal à calmer les tremblements qui parcourent mon corps ainsi que mes larmes, mais je me laisse aller dans l'étreinte rassurante de mon homme. Je reste silencieux inquiet quant à sa réaction.

_**Je comprends mieux certaines de tes réactions, finit-il par confier. J'ai une question : pourquoi détestes-tu les hôpitaux ou les médecins en général ?**_

_Les hôpitaux ne font que me rappeler ce jour-là…. Et les médecins… Je leur en veux de ne pas avoir réussis à sauver mes parents et d'avoir aidé ce chauffard ivre. Lui, il a eu la chance de vivre, mais pas eux, donc…_

_**Chut, tout va bien. Calme-moi, mon ange…. **_

Je recommence à trembler, mais pas à cause de la tristesse, non, cette fois je tremble de colère ! Carlisle resserre ses bras autour de moi pour me rassurer.

On reste silencieux, je profite des caresses de mon homme, cela m'apaise, je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras, enfin chez moi en sécurité.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_Annonce : _**_Pour le mois de Juin, je ne pourrai poster seulement tout les 15 jours, désolé… Donc les prochains chapitres seront pour le 10 et 24 Juin 2012 ! Merci…._

**_…_**

**_INFO : _**_Si vous voulez savoir mon avancée dans mes fictions, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Facebook sous "**Kali Mes Fictions**" ou sur Twitter sous "**Kali59"** ! Merci…_

**_…_**

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	15. Chicago

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI_**_ pour vos commentaires, vos alertes et vos favoris ! Cela me touche énormément…_

**_..._**

**_Annonce :_**

_Suite aux différents événements qui se passent sur FFnet, je publie mon chapitre à l'avance…._

_Prochain chapitre pour le 24 Juin 2012 ! Merci…._

**_..._**

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP & PILGRIM67…_**

**_..._**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>15 – Chicago<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

**.**

Et nous voilà mon frère et moi partis pour Chicago ! J'avais emprunté la moto de Jasper pour le trajet, pour aller au plus vite, nous avons mis deux jours pour y arriver. Nous avons pris une chambre dans un hôtel pas trop chère et comme chaque année nous dormirons ensemble pour nous soutenir.

Six jours de séparation avec Carlisle, ce sera long, mais je préfère être seul avec mon frère pour cet événement. C'est un moment que je souhaite partager avec Seth, j'ai bien peur de la réaction de mon homme face à mon comportement. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais je sais que ce sera dur et je serais sûrement triste, effondré…, ou même en colère, car je n'arrive toujours pas à accepter le départ brutal de mes parents.

Mon frère arrive à mieux gérer ses émotions que moi, peut-être parce qu'il était plus jeune au moment du drame, je pense qu'il l'a vécu autrement.

Demain, nous allons nous recueillir sur les lieux qui nous ont marqué avec nos parents et le lendemain nous nous baladerons dans Chicago avant de reprendre la route.

Mais là, j'ai envie d'appeler mon homme, d'entendre sa voix. Je sors de la chambre, en sachant mon frère sous la douche pour m'installer sur les escaliers, j'allume une cigarette et je compose son numéro. Il me répond à la deuxième sonnerie.

_« Hey…Oui et toi ?... La route tranquille et là nous sommes installés… Tu me manques grave… Mumm…. Ok…. Je t'aime aussi mon amour !... Bisous. »_

Pour la soirée, nous ne voulons pas sortir, donc, nous avons commandé des burgers pour les manger dans la chambre tout en regardant la télé.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**PDV SETH**_

**.**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où la vie de mon frère, ainsi que la mienne, a radicalement changé, j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir Edward, mon grand frère, sans lui, je ne sais pas où je serai parti. Il a su s'occuper de moi, me protéger, me consoler …. Chaque jour, il a tout fait pour moi sans se soucier de lui.

Chaque année, je le vois s'effondrer devant la tombe de nos parents. Edward est quelqu'un de fragile et de sensible, même s'il se cache derrière sa carapace. Je sais que cela a été très dur pour lui à l'époque de gérer la situation, mais aussi la suite et même encore aujourd'hui. Donc, je ferais tout pour l'aider et l'épauler aussi comme aujourd'hui.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre, tout au long de cette journée nous restons silencieux dans chaque endroit parcouru. Et pour la clore nous finissons toujours par aller voir notre ancienne maison, là où nous avons vécu notre enfance ainsi que son adolescence pour Edward.

Dès le retour dans notre chambre d'hôtel, Edward se jette sur le lit pour éclater en sanglots, je le rejoints pour le serrer dans mes bras, tout en laissant mes propres larmes couler. J'ai beaucoup de mal à maintenir mon frère, son corps tremble tellement, j'essaye d'atteindre mon téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Carlisle, je sais actuellement qu'il est la seule personne qui arrive à l'apaiser, même si je sais qu'Edward ne souhaite pas l'appeler car il a peur de sa réaction face à sa fragilité apparente..

…

Je me réveille en sursaut par la sonnerie d'un téléphone, je regarde le mien mais c'est celui d'Edward. J'essaye de le secouer, il grogne sans vraiment bouger, je me redresse en regardant l'heure. Nous avons dormi une heure, je finis par me lever pour répondre, c'est Carlisle.

_« Oui, Carlisle ! C'est Seth…. Non, il dort… Attends, je le réveille…. Ok ! Si tu veux rappelle dans une demi-heure ou une heure….. D'accord, merci, à bientôt. »_

Je vais dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir et je reviens m'asseoir à côté d'Edward, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux tout en essayant de le réveiller.

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

**.**

Je me réveille tranquillement en sentant la main de Seth dans mes cheveux. J'adore mon petit frère toujours doux, simple, généreux, … Je me retourne vers lui, je l'attire vers moi et c'est ma façon pour le remercier d'être toujours là dans ces moments difficiles.

_**Alors, bien dormi grand frère ?**_

_Oui ! Mais putain, j'ai mal à la tête !_

_**Ok ? Tiens…**_

_Merci, p'tit frère !_

Je prends le cachet et le verre d'eau, je bois d'une traite, car le goût n'est vraiment pas bon ! Je me laisse retomber sur les oreillers.

_Quelle heure t-il ?_

_**Vingt deux heures !**_

_Ouah, j'ai sacrément dormi…_

_**Yes ! Moi aussi je viens de me réveiller, il y a trois quart d'heure.**_

_T'as faim ?_

_**Non et toi ?**_

_Pas vraiment, bah, tu sais bien…. Dis-je avant d'être interrompu par mon téléphone._

Je regarde l'appelant, je souris en voyant le nom : Carlisle ! Je décroche tout sourire…

_Salut, dis-je me levant et en sortant de la chambre._

_« Bof ! Tu sais cette journée n'est pas joyeuse… Mumm…. Cela me fait plaisir de t'entendre…. Merci…. Oui demain soir…. D'accord…. Bisous »_

….

Lendemain nous nous baladons dans Chicago et nous mangeons dans une pizzeria avant de reprendre la route vers New York. J'ai trop hâte de rentrer et d'être dans les bras de mon homme, il me manque terriblement, même si on s'appelle, c'est dur !

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_INFO : _**_Si vous voulez savoir mon avancée dans mes fictions, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Facebook sous "**Kali Mes Fictions**" ou sur Twitter sous "**Kali59"** ! Merci…_

**_…_**

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	16. Le retour

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI... _**

**_..._**

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP & PILGRIM67… _**_de prendre leur temps de m'aider dans cette aventure !_

**_..._**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>16 – Le retour <em>(PDV EDWARD)<em>**

**.**

**.**

Sur la route du retour, nous faisons une pause près d'un lac de Michigan, nous décidons d'y passer la soirée et d'en profiter pour nous balader tranquillement.

Cependant, le lendemain, j'avais trop hâte de revoir Carlisle, donc, j'ai tracé au plus vite. Il me manque grave ! Pourquoi ai-je refusé qu'il vienne avec nous ? Bonne question, toujours cette putain peur…

Nous arrivons en fin d'après-midi sur New York pour rencontrer une circulation assez dense, je me faufile entre les voitures, pour aller directement chez Jasper pour lui déposer sa moto.

Au bout d'une demie heure, j'arrive enfin en bas de chez lui, je le bipe pour qu'il m'ouvre la porte de son parking souterrain. J'avance la moto jusqu'à son box, je le vois alors arriver en souriant pendant que je gare la moto.

_Hey…. Dis-je en enlevant mon casque._

_**Salut Jazz, dit Seth.**_

_**Salut les gars ! Bonne route ? Nous demande mon meilleur ami.**_

_**Ouais, tu sais, nous ne sommes jamais rentrés aussi vite, balance mon frère en me faisant un clin d'œil.**_

Nous montons à l'appart de Jasper et, bien sûr, mon frère et lui se foutent de moi. Je laisse couler et j'en profite plutôt pour envoyer un texto à Carlisle.

….

Nous sommes de retour à l'appart, nous avons profité de passer le début de soirée avec Jasper. Nous avons mangé une pizza et discuté de nos deux jours à Chicago. Avec mon meilleur pote, j'arrive à lui parler ou à me confier, il est mon confident.

Arrivé à l'appart, chacun s'occupe de ses affaires lorsque nous sommes interrompus par la sonnette. Je cours vers la porte d'entrée en sachant parfaitement qui se trouve derrière. J'ouvre en grand pour me jeter dans ses bras tellement je suis heureux de le revoir.

_**Hey… Me dit-il tout en me serrant dans ses bras.**_

Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ces derniers jours ont été particulièrement durs et l'absence de mon homme n'a pas arrangé la donne.

_**Quel accueil mon ange ! **_

_Ouais, tu m'as manqué…._

_**Pareil ! Mais maintenant nous sommes ensemble.**_

_Oui ! Dis-je en me redressant pour l'embrasser._

Nous sommes interrompus par mon frère.

_**Salut Carlisle ! Vas-y rentre, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte, dit Seth tout en rigolant.**_

On se décolle et je prends sa main pour l'attirer vers le salon tout en claquant la porte derrière nous. On s'installe tous les trois dans le salon, nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où mon frère décide d'aller se coucher.

Dès que mon frère quitte la pièce, je me rapproche de Carlisle pour l'embrasser, j'ai trop envie de lui, de son corps, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui...

Il répond sans problème à mon baiser, ses mains se baladent sous mon tee-shirt. A voir, il a les même idées.

Je m'assoie à califourchon sur ses jambes pour me coller à lui en m'agrippant à sa nuque. Je sens son érection contre la mienne, il grogne de plaisir quand je commence un va et vient.

Il m'enlève mon tee-shirt et je commence à déboutonner sa chemise pour que nous soyons à égalité. Mon frère apparait soudain dans mon champ de vision, mince je l'avais oublié !

_**Hey, les mecs, il y a la chambre pour cette activité, merci de m'épargner ce spectacle, annonce Seth en partant vers la cuisine.**_

_Désolé, p'tit frère, comprend-nous, nous sommes en manque ! Dis-je en embrassant Carlisle tout en regardant vers la cuisine._

_**Putain Ed', tu fais chier, maintenant j'aurai ces putains d'images dans ma tête, dit-il en rigolant et en prenant la direction de sa chambre.**_

_Mais…._

Carlisle agrippe ma nuque pour m'embrasser, je souris devant sa gêne manifeste quand il entend les répliques de mon frère.

Je me relève tout en l'attirant à moi et l'entraîner vers ma chambre. Dès que nous franchissons le seuil de celle-ci, je le pousse contre la porte close pour dévorer sa bouche tout en frottant mon érection contre la sienne. Il grogne de plaisir en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

On se sépare à bout de souffle, il me pousse vers le lit, je me laisse tomber dessus, il s'assoie sur mes jambes et il me torture en effleurant ma peau avec ses mains tout en laissant une trace humide de son passage avec sa langue.

Je gémis de plus en plus, mon envie prend le dessus et j'inverse nos positions. Je lui arrache sa ceinture et je lui enlève d'un coup son jean et son boxer, je me lèche les lèvres en voyant son sexe dressé et je me déshabille vite fait pour pouvoir sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne !

Je commence ma petite torture en remontant doucement vers l'objet de mes désirs, tout en caressant ses jambes en accompagnant mes geste avec des petits bisous.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y arriver, mon homme m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser tout en inversant les rôles. J'en profite pour prendre le lubrifiant ainsi qu'un préservatif pour commencer à le préparer.

_Oh putain !_

Il prend mon sexe dans sa bouche, je gémis tout en me retenant de ne pas jouir de suite. Je me tortille sous ses attentions câlines, je profite d'un accès pour insérer un doigt dans son anus et il se cambre vers ma main pour me faciliter la tâche.

Avant de me lâcher, je me redresse tout en me positionnant derrière lui, il me laisse faire en se cambrant et je rentre dans son antre tout en douceur. Nous gémissons en cœur de ne faire plus qu'un.

Je commence un doux va et vient, quand je touche son point sensible, il gémit en essayant de rester discret et je prends son membre pour le masturber au même rythme que mes coup de reins.

Nous jouissons en même temps, je mords son épaule pour étouffer mon cri, et Carlisle plonge sa tête dans les draps. Je me laisse entrainer dans la chute de mon homme tout en me retirant en douceur. Il s'installe sur son dos et je me colle à lui, même si nous sommes en sueur.

Il me prend dans ses bras, j'y plonge sans problème, je me laisse aller en versant une larme, j'essaie de retenir les autres, mais j'ai du mal à étouffer mes sanglots. Je sens Carlisle resserrer son étreinte tout en me disant des mots doux à l'oreille et je laisse ma peine couler librement…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_Annonce : _**_Prochain chapitre pour le 22 juillet ou 29 juillet ! Merci… Eh oui je pars en vacances… La date est selon de mon avancée et de la correction ! Merci..._

**_…_**

**_INFO : _**_Si vous voulez savoir mon avancée dans mes fictions, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Facebook sous "**Kali Mes Fictions**" ou sur Twitter sous "**Kali59"** ! Merci…_

**_…_**

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	17. Partir à deux !

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI... _**_pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part et cela me touche beaucoup…_

_Je suis de retour…. Donc voici la suite de l'aventure entre les deux beaux gosses !_

**_..._**

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP & PILGRIM67… _**_de prendre leur temps de m'aider dans cette aventure !_

**_..._**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>17 – Partir à deux ! <em>(PDV CARLISLE)<em>**

**.**

**.**

Depuis quelques jours, je vois Edward déprimer, même si il essaye de le cacher, je commence à le connaître et à voir quelques signes de détresse.

Du coup, je lui ai préparé une surprise, un week-end en amoureux au soleil, je me suis déjà arrangé avec Rosalie pour son travail, ainsi qu'avec Kate pour qu'elle me garde Carlie. Je pense que cela ne peut être que bénéfique.

Là, je vais le chercher chez lui pour qu'ensuite nous puissions partir directement pour l'aéroport, il ne s'attend pas à me voir débarquer chez lui et la surprise va être totale puisque grâce à la clef qu'il m'a donné, je pourrais entrer sans sonner.

Je rentre dans son immeuble, je monte quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur, j'insère la clef dans la serrure et je rentre sans faire de bruit. Vu l'heure, je pense qu'il doit encore dormir.

L'appartement est plongé dans la pénombre, je pose mon sac et je vais directement vers sa chambre. Je prends mon temps pour admirer son corps un peu dévoilé par les draps, j'enlève ma veste, mes chaussures, pour m'allonger à ses côtés et je faufile une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, alors que de l'autre, je frôle la peau chaude de son dos. Il bouge un peu pour se rapprocher de moi, je continue mes douces caresses tout en lui murmurant des petits mots à l'oreille.

J'ai trop envie de le toucher, donc, ma main descend vers l'objet de mes désirs, je lèche mes lèvres en vue de mes projets. Edward réagit de suite à mes caresses, je glisse ma main dans son boxer pour commencer un lent va et vient. Je l'entends gémir, je me redresse pour lui enlever ce vêtement qui est à mon goût de trop, je dépose des petits baisers sur sa longueur avant d'engloutir son membre dans ma bouche pour continuer ma douce torture.

Il commence à se tortiller, je le regarde, il a toujours les yeux clos et je sens sa main agripper mes cheveux. Je continue mon va et vient en malaxant ses jumelles.

Je ralentis la cadence, j'ai envie de me noyer dans ces iris émeraudes.

_Mon ange, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait !_

Il les ouvre d'un coup, il me regarde intensément, je continue à le masturber tout en ne quittant pas ses yeux et là il se lâche en cambrant son corps contre ma bouche.

_**Oh putain, Carlisle !**_

Je récolte toute sa semence avant de me redresser pour l'embrasser et me coller à lui.

_Bonjour mon ange !_

_**Wahou, mon amour, quel réveil !**_

_Bien dormi ?_

_**Oui, dit-il tout en me repoussant pour m'embrasser et commencer à débouter ma chemise.**_

Mais je l'arrête, il m'interroge du regard avec ses petits yeux et je grogne.

_Désolé, mais nous n'avons pas trop le temps ! Dis-je avec une voix rauque._

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_J'ai une surprise pour toi, je reviens !_

Je pars vers le salon pour prendre l'enveloppe contenant les billets d'avion et je reviens dans sa chambre pour la lui tendre. Je m'assois au bord du lit, le temps qu'il ouvre et qu'il découvre le contenu.

_**Mais…Tu pars… à Miami, dit-il en alternant son regard entre les billets et moi.**_

_Non, nous partons à deux, mon ange, un petit week-end en amoureux, rien que nous deux ! _

_**Quoi…. Je ne peux pas…. Mon travail…**_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est arrangé…. Je te kidnappe pendant trois jours ! Allez à la douche, on doit prendre notre avion !_

….

Nous voilà arrivés à destination, nous avons déposé nos affaires à l'hôtel et surtout mis une tenue plus légère pour se balader au bord de la mer.

Après une heure de balade, j'attire Edward vers moi, pour s'assoir sur le sable, et on s'installe tout naturellement très proche l'un de l'autre.

_**Merci Carlisle pour ce week-end ! Mais tu es fou d'avoir dépensé…**_

_Arrête de dire des conneries Edward…_

_**Mais… Dit-il en retournant vers moi. **_

_Pas de mais ! _

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_C'est simple, je n'aime pas voir mon homme déprimé, triste, …_

_**Quoi ? Je ne déprime pas, tout va bien !**_

_Non, Edward, tu ne vas pas bien, je commence à te connaître, tu essaies de le cacher. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis médecin, et je connais les signes de détresse. _

_**Nan, c'est bon, je te dis que tout va bien…**_

_S'il te plait, mon ange, arrête de me mentir ou de te mentir à toi-même, laisse-moi t'aider…. Et durant ce petit week-end, je ferai tout pour que tu oublies tes idées noires qui sont là-dedans, dis-je en mettant mon doigt sur son front._

Je vois Edward baisser les yeux en mettant sa tête dans mon cou, il me serre fort dans ses bras et il éclate en sanglot.

Je resserre son étreinte contre mon corps, je le laisse évacuer sa peine tout en lui murmurant des petits mots doux à son oreille pour le rassurer.

…

Le reste du week-end a été plus joyeux, nous sommes restés la plupart du temps dans notre chambre d'hôtel à discuter, mais surtout à nous aimer…. Et nous avons très peu visité la ville.

Enfin, Edward s'est plus ouvert à moi, car depuis son retour de Chicago, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. J'en avais parlé avec Seth pour en savoir plus, mais il m'a dit de le découvrir par moi-même. Et là, pendant ces trois jours, j'ai dû faire face à la fragilité et à la sensibilité de mon ange. J'espère que maintenant il a compris que j'étais là aussi pour l'aider, l'épauler…. Et qu'il ne se renfermera plus dans sa carapace.

En tout cas, ce petit week-end a été intéressant, le voir sourire et être taquin… Dès qu'il ne voulait pas parler, il jouait avec mes points sensibles et je cédais à la tentation. En fait, j'ai toujours envie de lui…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Annonce :**

_Au niveau de la publication, ce sera tout les quinze jours : le dimanche, ... Pour la suite de cette fiction ! Merci..._

_Suite aux changements de FFnet pour les anonymes, ce serait-il possible de mettre votre nom/pseudo à la fin de votre review, pour vous reconnaître, merci…_

**_…_**

**_INFO : _**_Si vous voulez savoir mon avancée dans mes fictions, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Facebook sous "**Kali Mes Fictions**" ou sur Twitter sous "**Kali59"** ! Merci…_

**_…_**

_A bientôt, **caliméro**_


	18. La déception

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI... _**_pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part et cela me touche beaucoup…_

**_..._**

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP & PILGRIM67… _**_de prendre leur temps de m'aider dans cette aventure !_

**_..._**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>18 – La déception<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

**.**

A l'heure actuelle, j'essaie de préparer le repas pour ce soir et avec « l'aide » de Jasper, ce n'est pas évident ! Il n'arrête pas de se foutre de moi, de la relation que je vis avec Carlisle qui est bien trop fleur bleue à son goût ! Heureusement, mon frère prend ma défense, Ouffff…..

_**Eh mec, depuis que tu es avec « ton » Carlisle, t'es pire qu'une gonzesse…. Dit Jasper**_

_**Jazz, laisse mon frère, tranquille ! Il est heureux… Tu verras quand tu auras trouvé « la » personne ! Me défend Seth. **_

_Merci, Seth !_

_**Non mais je rêve, Seth, crois-tu à cet amour ? Nan ! Arrêtez les gars, c'est dans les livres de fifille… Dit simplement Jasper.**_

_**Putain, Jasper, arrête…. S'énerve mon frère en sortant de la cuisine. **_

_Pourquoi veux-tu ne pas croire au grand amour ? Questionnais-je._

_**Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, et te voir tout mielleux depuis que tu es avec lui, cela m'énerve un peu, redeviens un « vrai » mec, mon pote…. Comme avant, dit mon meilleur pote. **_

_Je l'aime comme un dingue, Jazz, je suis bien avec lui et je suis toujours un mec…_

Je me raidis quand je sens Jasper dans mon dos et que ses mains viennent se poser sur mes hanches.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

**.**

Je viens de finir ma garde, je pars en direction de chez Edward, on passe la soirée entre mecs : Jasper, Seth, mon ange et moi. Ma fille voulait à tout prix passer une soirée entre filles avec Kate. Donc, je me suis fait virer de l'appart, heureusement, que mon homme m'accueille !

Depuis qu'Edward m'a donné sa clé, je rentre sans sonner. J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine, je me dirige vers celle-ci en me stoppant net et j'écoute leur discussion.

_Dégage, Jasper ! C'est fini entre nous ! Cette relation…. Dit Edward._

_**Là, mon pote, j'ai trop envie de toi…. Annonce Jasper.**_

Je m'avance doucement sans faire de bruit et je vois Jasper collé au dos d'Edward avec ses mains sur ses hanches, sa tête penchée sur le côté pour embrasser le cou de mon homme.

_Que se passe-t-il ici ?_

Tous deux se retournent comme un seul homme vers moi, Jasper tout sourire alors qu'Edward affiche une mine déconfite.

_**Attends Carlisle, ce n'est pas… Essaie de me dire Edward.**_

Je ne veux pas l'écouter, je baisse la tête, déçu par son comportement, alors je m'enfuis, je pars en courant vers la sortie, j'ai besoin d'air et je cours à travers les voitures en ne sachant pas trop où aller.

J'entends des voitures klaxonner, je doute qu'Edward m'est suivi. Je me retourne tout de même, un fol espoir étreignant mon cœur douloureux, pour le voir slalomer entre les véhicules. J'hésite, mais j'ai trop mal, je continue donc ma route mais je m'arrête net en percevant un gros bruit derrière moi.

Je me retourne, le corps tremblant, l'esprit vide et je vois ce que je crains le plus : Edward projeté par une voiture, je reste choqué pendant une minute avant que mon instinct de médecin reprenne le dessus.

Je cours vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je m'accroupis en prenant directement ses constantes pour me rassurer.

J'aperçois Seth et Jasper arriver vers nous.

_Seth, appelle les secours, s'il te plait, demandais-je en continuant mon examen._

_**Ok, dit-il en prenant son téléphone.**_

_**Comment va-t-il ? S'inquiète Jasper.**_

_Il est inconscient, sa tête a heurté le sol, son bras droit et son bassin à voir, je ne peux pas me prononcer._

_**Merde ! C'est de ma faute…. S'exclame le meilleur ami d'Edward.**_

Je ne réponds pas, je continue mon examen pour ne pas penser et surtout ne pas craquer devant tout le monde.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les secours arrivent et ils prennent en charge Edward pour l'emmener à l'hôpital au plus vite.

Je me redresse devant jasper, et, sur une impulsion, je lui mets une belle droite dans sa belle petite gueule d'ange avant de partir avec l'ambulance.

….

Au bout d'une heure d'attente, nous avons enfin des nouvelles d'Edward. Il ne s'en sort pas trop mal, juste une luxation à l'épaule droite, le poignet droit cassé et deux côtes fêlées.

Je respire mieux, le médecin nous dit qu'on peut aller le voir, mais je ne préfère pas, je reste encore trop déçu par son comportement, donc, je sors de l'hôpital tout en disant à Seth de me téléphoner s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

Je m'éloigne de ce lieu, pour m'effondrer sur le premier banc, en repensant à cette scène, ces images inimaginables… Je me relève trop en colère pour rester sur place et je pars en direction de chez ma meilleure amie, rêvant de tenir ma fille contre moi…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Annonce :**

_Suite aux changements de FFnet pour les anonymes, ce serait-il possible de mettre votre nom/pseudo à la fin de votre review, pour vous reconnaître, merci…_

**_…_**

**_INFO : _**_Si vous voulez savoir mon avancée dans mes fictions, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Facebook sous "**Kali Mes Fictions**" ou sur Twitter sous "**Kali59"** ! Merci…_

**_…_**

_A bientôt, **caliméro **(parti loin se cacher...)_


	19. Le manque

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI... _**_pour vos reviews, vos alertes et vos favoris, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part et cela me touche beaucoup…_

**_..._**

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP & PILGRIM67… _**_de prendre leur temps de m'aider dans cette aventure !_

**_..._**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>19 – Le manque <em>(PDV EDWARD)<em>**

**.**

**.**

Un mois… Voilà, un mois que je suis séparé de Carlisle suite à un stupide malentendu, pas de nouvelle, rien…

Au début, je ne pouvais rien faire, étant hospitalisé une semaine, je ne pouvais pas trop bouger à cause de mes blessures. J'aurais pensé qu'il serait venu me voir, étant sur son lieu de travail, mais non, hélas ! Seuls mon frère, Rosalie et Emmett sont venus me rendre visite. Jasper, lui aussi pas de nouvelle, mais d'un côté tant mieux, là, je n'ai pas envie de voir, tout ça, c'est à cause de lui.

Ensuite, j'ai enfin pu sortir de cet enfer, j'ai horreur des hôpitaux ! Cependant, il y a une condition, je dois rester chez moi pour me reposer et pour me rétablir. Je suis en arrêt maladie pour deux mois, donc pas de travail et pas de musique !

Au début, j'essayais de rester calme face aux « non-réponses » de Carlisle à mes appels ou mes textos. Mais, là, j'en peux plus ! J'ai envie de le voir, il me manque terriblement. Je déprime de plus en plus, je dors mal et manger devient secondaire. Mon frère essaie de me raisonner, mais je n'y arrive pas. Même les visites de Rosalie, Emmett et les autres ne parviennent pas à me remonter le moral, je suis perdu sans lui.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai peut être une solution, j'ai réussi à voir Kate et elle vient me voir, avant son travail.

Là, je l'attends sagement devant la télé, sans vraiment la regarder.

….

Enfin la sonnette retentie…. Je me lève, j'ouvre à Kate.

_**Putain, Edward !**_

_Bonjour à toi aussi, Kate, dis-je en m'écartant de la porte tout en l'invitant à me suivre vers le canapé._

_**Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas regardé dans une glace, mon pote ?**_

_Pourquoi ?_

_**Nan, franchement, Ed', reprends-toi un peu en main, même si tu es bloqué par ton bras et ton poignet, tu peux faire un minimum.**_

_Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie, tu vois…_

_**D'accord ! **_

_Dis-moi, Kate, comment il va, s'il te plait ? J'en peux plus…_

_**Pas mieux que toi, à voir, il passe soit son temps au travail ou avec Carlie. **_

_Mumm… Il me manque tellement, je ne sais plus quoi faire, il refuse tous mes appels et il ne répond pas à mes textos. _

_**Oui, je sais. La plupart du temps son portable traine à l'appart et sonne dans le vide.**_

_Ok !_

_**Bon si tu me racontais le pourquoi de cette séparation brutale ?**_

_Quoi ? Il ne t'a rien dit ?_

_**Très vaguement…**_

_Ouais… En fait, quand Carlisle est arrivé à l'appart, j'étais en train de discuter avec Jasper. Tout a dérapé à cause de mon « super » meilleur ami, car il a vu Jazz se collé contre mon dos et m'embrasser dans le cou. Mais ce qu'il n'a pas vu c'est que j'ai repoussé Jasper pour essayer de le rattraper, pour lui expliquer que c'était un malentendu…_

_**Tu n'as jamais parlé à Carlisle de ta relation avec Jasper ?**_

_Nan, hélas, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Mais, là, je le regrette énormément._

_**OK, tu es dans la merde, Ed', Carlisle croit en toi…. Tu sais l'amour et lui ça fait deux depuis… Bref il t'en parlera, s'il le souhaite.**_

_Oui ! Il m'en a vaguement parlé…Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour essayer de le joindre…_

_**Ecoute, je vais essayer de lui parler et je te tiens au courant.**_

_Ouais…_

_**Mais je ne promets rien, tu sais, je ne fais que le croiser en ce moment. Il a changé ses horaires pour m'éviter je pense. **_

_Mumm…. Putain, j'ai trop envie de le voir, le prendre dans mes bras, il me manque trop… _

J'éclate en sanglots, j'en peux plus de cette situation. Kate me prend dans ses bras tout en faisant attention à mon bras.

_**Calme-toi, Edward, je vais faire en sorte que vous vous voyiez pour vous expliquer.**_

_Merci Kate, car là je suis à bout… Je dors plus, l'appétit n'est plus là… Je vis très mal… dis-je en bégayant entre mes sanglots. _

_**Essaye de te reposer… Et reprends-toi !**_

…

_Merci Kate, de m'avoir écouté, j'avais peur que tu me rejettes… à cause…_

_**Et Ed' tu es aussi mon ami, je serais toujours là pour toi aussi, ne retombe pas comme il y a quelques années, s'il te plait ?**_

_Non, t'inquiète, j'ai compris ma douleur à cette époque…_

_**Ok, désolé, il faut que j'y aille….**_

_D'accord, merci pour tout !_

_**Je te tiens au courant, d'accord ?**_

_Oui !_

…

La porte se referme, je m'appuie dessus complètement vidé…. Et je pars m'allonger dans ma chambre. J'enfonce la tête dans mon oreille, pour encore une fois pleurer… « _Tu me manques Carlisle _»

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_A bientôt, **caliméro **_(Parti très loin... injoignable)__


	20. Les explications

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI... _**_pour vos reviews, vos alertes et vos favoris, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part et cela me touche beaucoup…_

**_..._**

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP & PILGRIM67… _**_de prendre leur temps de m'aider dans cette aventure !_

**_..._**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>20 – Les explications<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

**.**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour vérifier le rétablissement de mon bras avec mon médecin qui n'est autre que Carlisle !

J'appréhende ce moment, car je crains qu'il ne se fasse remplacer par l'un de ses confrères pour m'éviter. Pourtant, d'après Kate, j'ai de grandes chances de le voir et de pouvoir enfin discuter avec lui.

Je me prépare vite fait, et vu le temps dehors, je mets un pantacourt blanc et un tee-shirt bleu avec mes converses noires.

Pour me rendre à l'hôpital, j'y vais à pied pour profiter du soleil et aussi essayer de me détendre.

…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je vois enfin Carlisle sortir de son bureau avec un dossier en main et il relève la tête vers moi pour me faire signe de le suivre.

Pendant mon attente, mon angoisse de le revoir est montée en flèche, je stresse à mort pour la suite des événements.

Je rentre dans son bureau en regardant son profil, il s'assoit et j'attends…

_**Vas-y installe toi, dit-il sans relever la tête.**_

Je m'assois tranquillement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Carlisle est toujours plongé dans ce dossier que je suppose être le mien.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

**.**

Ca y est, Edward est en face de moi ! Je le vois stresser, cela fait un bon mois que je ne l'ai pas vu et je ne peux que remarquer qu'il ne va pas très bien, il a maigri et à l'air d'être épuisé.

Allez, il faut que je me lance…

_Alors comment te sens-tu ? _

_**Bof…**_

_Et ton bras ?_

_**Pareil…**_

_Peux-tu enlever ton tee-shirt, s'il te plait ?_

_**Mumm….**_

_Ok !_

Il n'est pas très loquace, je vois bien qu'il a du mal à se retenir.

_**Carlisle, peux-tu me regarder, s'il te plait ? **_

_Oui, dis-je en relevant ma tête_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_Pourquoi quoi ?_

_**Tu es distant avec moi….**_

_Je fais mon métier !_

_**Arrête ! J'en peux plus de cette distance, des non-dits, je t'aime à en crever, ce mois sans toi a été terrible pour moi. **_

_Tu crois que moi je le vis bien !? Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_**J'en sais rien, comment le pourrais-je ? Tu ne réponds même pas à mes appels !**_

_Ce n'est pas moi le fautif, Edward, j'ai bien vu la scène dans ta cuisine avec ton « soi-disant » meilleur ami et plus si affinité, non !?_

…

_La seule chose, que je souhaite savoir, c'est : m'as-tu trompé avec Jasper pendant notre relation ?_

_**Non ! Je t'étais fidèle et je le suis encore aujourd'hui.**_

_Ah bon ?_

_**Ecoute, c'est vrai que j'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec lui, mais dès le jour où tu m'as embrassé, j'ai tout de suite fait une mise au point avec lui, je lui ai clairement expliqué que c'était terminé, que je voulais du sérieux avec toi. **_

_Alors Pourquoi ?_

_**J'en sais rien, il m'a piégé, il était jaloux de notre relation ou avait peur de me perdre ! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! Je n'ai pas revu Jasper depuis ce jour-là et je n'ai pas cherché à le joindre et lui non plus !**_

_Comment te faire confiance après cette scène ? _

_**Putain, Carlisle, je t'aime à en mourir ! Depuis un mois, je ne dors plus, manger est devenu secondaire, je ne sors plus et je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Même mon frère et mes amis sont dépassés par la situation. Dit Edward en s'énervant tout en se levant brusquement pour poser ses mains sur mon bureau.**_

…

_**S'il te plait, crois-moi, Carlisle je t'aime… M'annonce-t-il alors que je regarde la jointure de ses doigts blanchir tant il s'agrippe fermement à mon bureau.**_

…

Etonné par la force avec laquelle il se tient à mon bureau, je relève les yeux, son visage est aussi pâle que ma blouse. J'ai à peine le temps de me lever pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne chute lourdement sur le sol.

_Edward ! Réponds-moi, s'il te plait ?_

Toujours rien ! Je l'allonge doucement sur le sol tout en vérifiant ses constantes pour voir si elles sont bonnes. Rassuré par ces dernières, j'attrape fermement ses mollets pour soulever ses jambes et faire passer son malaise que je pense être vagal. Tout en scrutant avec attention le moindre signe de réveil ou d'inconfort sur son visage, j'appelle une infirmière à qui je demande une perfusion de glucose. Alors qu'elle part en courant chercher le matériel, je vois les paupières d'Edward papillonner.

_Hey, tu reviens parmi nous ? Dis-je doucement. _

_**Mumm…. Dit-il en essayant de se lever.**_

_Non, reste encore allongé, tu viens de faire un malaise vagal, repose-toi, le temps que je te pose une perfusion qui te réhydratera et te donnera quelques apports nutritifs et j'en profiterai pour vérifier ton bras._

…

Edward hoche vaguement la tête, l'infirmière arrive avec un brancard, elle m'aide à l'installer dessus et il se laisse faire tout en fermant les yeux. Avant de brancher la perfusion, je lui fais une prise de sang pour vérifier si son état nécessite ou non une hospitalisation. Une fois la perfusion branchée et le débit réglé, je me penche sur son bras quand il sort de son mutisme.

_**Je suis désolé…**_

_Quoi ?_

_**Désolé pour ce malentendu, je voulais te le dire, mais j'ai toujours eu cette peur de te perdre. Mais…**_

_Edward, je pensais que nous n'avions pas de secret l'un pour l'autre. _

_**Oui, je sais…. Mais je voulais te le dire… Mais là, à cause de ma « putain » de peur, j'ai tout foiré…. J'ai tout perdu…**_

_Rien n'est perdu Edward, murmurais-je. _

_**Tu… Tu me laisses une autre chance… !?**_

_Oui, mais ne t'avise plus jamais de me faire un coup pareil !_

_**C'est vrai ? Me demande mon ange encore un peu incrédule. **_

Je caresse tendrement sa joue avant de le voir jeter un coup d'œil peiné à la perfusion qui le retient plus ou moins en place. Je souris avant de répondre à ses attentes muettes, je me penche et le prend tendrement dans mes bras. Il m'a tellement manqué ! Je sens soudain quelque chose d'humide contre ma joue, je relève la tête pour voir qu'il pleure. Je m'empresse de sécher ses larmes avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à bout de souffle que nos lèvres se séparent, je pose mon front contre le sien car il nous est impossible de nous lâcher du regard.

_**Je t'aime, Carlisle, tu m'as terriblement manqué …. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi !**_

_Pareil, mon ange, mais la prochaine fois parle-moi, arrête de laisser ta peur se mettre entre nous, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je t'aime et je suis là pour toi, d'accord ?_

_**Je vais essayer et toi, promets-moi que tu ne partiras plus comme un voleur sans me laisser une chance de m'expliquer, ok ?**_

_Je t'aime, mon ange…._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_A bientôt, **caliméro **_


	21. Retrouvaille explosive

**Un nouveau départ**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

**_UN GRAND MERCI... _**_pour vos reviews, vos alertes et vos favoris, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part et cela me touche beaucoup…_

**…**

**ATTENTION :**

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction…. Après il reste l'épilogue !_

**_..._**

**_UN IMMENSE MERCI à MISSLOUP & PILGRIM67… _**_de prendre leur temps de m'aider dans cette aventure !_

**_..._**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>22 – Retrouvaille explosive <em>(PDV EDWARD)<em>**

**.**

**.**

Depuis une semaine, nous sommes enfin réconciliés Carlisle et moi. Nous avons enfin mis les choses à plat avec Jasper pour qu'il ne subsiste plus aucun doute ou aucune ambiguïté dans notre couple.

…

Quelques jours après ma visite, Carlisle m'a demandé d'appeler Jasper pour pouvoir discuter à trois, entre adultes. J'ai beaucoup appréhendé ce coup de téléphone, mais Jasper m'a répondu de suite et s'est montré favorable à ma demande. Nous avons passé une soirée à trois pour nous expliquer et éclaircir ce malentendu.

…

Maintenant, je suis le plus heureux des hommes et je suis encore plus amoureux de Carlisle ! Il est toujours doux et attentionné envers moi.

Là, je me réveille tranquillement, toujours emprisonné dans les bras de mon homme. Je me retourne pour l'admirer tout endormi, toujours magnifique, avec un sourire aux lèvres et ses cheveux en bataille.

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de toucher son visage pour dégager quelques mèches, ma main descend vers ses épaules pour les effleurer et je dépose des petits baisers un peu partout sur son visage.

Il gémit de bien être avant de me serrer fort dans ses bras.

_**Bonjour, mon ange, dit-il avec sa voix endormie tout en ouvrant ses yeux.**_

Il n'a pas le temps de me dire autre chose que je lui saute dessus pour dévorer sa bouche tout l'emprisonnant sous mon corps.

Ses mains parcourent mon dos avant d'atterrir sur mes fesses alors qu'il pousse son bassin contre le mien. Nous gémissons dès que nos érections se touchent.

D'un coup de reins de mon homme, je me retrouve épinglé sur le dos contre le matelas, il commence à laisser une traînée de baisers humides sur mon torse, descendant lentement vers mon sexe, je gémis de plus en plus.

_Carlisle, j'ai envie de plus…._

_**Dis-moi….**_

_Viens en moi, s'il te plait… Dis-je en gémissant sous les petites attentions de mon homme._

Je le vois prendre le lubrifiant pour me préparer, il fait durer le plaisir en prenant son temps touchant ma prostate avec ses doigts tout en me regardant.

J'ai tellement envie de lui et surtout de le sentir au plus profond de moi, j'inverse les rôles pour m'installer à califourchon sur ses hanches et m'empaler directement sur son sexe.

_**Oh, putain, Edward !**_

Je commence un doux va et vient tout en appuyant sur ses épaules. Mais à voir, cela ne va pas assez vite car il met ses mains sur mes hanches pour accélérer la cadence.

Nous jouissons tous les deux en même temps…

_Carllliiiiiissssslllee !_

_**Edwwaarrrddd !**_

Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur Carlisle, mon corps encore engourdi par le violent orgasme que je viens d'avoir, je suis complètement à l'ouest.

Au bout d'un moment, je me retire pour me coucher à côté de lui, il vient contre moi en mettant sa tête sur mon torse tout en traçant des petites arabesques sur mon ventre.

_**C'était…. Wahou….**_

_Oui ! Dis-je en embrassant ses cheveux._

…

Tout le reste de la journée, nous sommes restés à l'appartement pour profiter l'un de l'autre, nous nous sommes aimés, beaucoup, et avons aussi un peu parlé…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_A bientôt, **caliméro **_


	22. Epilogue

**Un nouveau départ**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, votre fidélité à ma fiction et mise en alerte ou favoris !_

_Voici l'**épilogue** de cette histoire… C'est déjà la fin, sniff !_

_..._

_**INFO** : Voir sur ma page Facebook : **Kali Mes Fictions**, pour la chanson citée ci-dessous ! Merci..._

_..._

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong>

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>23 – Epilogue<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

**.**

_Cinq ans après…._

En fait, après notre mise au point, Edward et moi, nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quittés.

Cinq ans après, aux dix ans de Carlie, nous avons emménagé dans un nouvel appartement tous les trois. Nous sommes restés dans le même quartier pour rester au plus proche de nos lieux de travail, nos amis et aussi à proximité des écoles.

Le frère d'Edward, Seth, a gardé leur appart en colocation avec son meilleur ami Jacob et sa copine Bella.

Ma meilleure amie, Kate, a trouvé sa moitié, Charlotte, elles vivent ensemble dans son appartement.

Jasper, le meilleur ami de mon homme, a enfin trouvé « chaussure à son pied », il est en couple avec Peter depuis trois ans.

Peter est quelqu'un de calme, de serein et de stable. Tout ce qu'il faut pour Jasper, car ces dernières années, il était vraiment instable et incontrôlable. Il nous a fait les quatre cent coups….

Maintenant, je suis le plus heureux des hommes…. Edward m'a fait enfin découvrir le véritable sentiment d'aimer : l'amour avec un grand « A » !

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

**.**

_Dix ans après…._

Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons l'anniversaire de mon homme, il va avoir quarante ans.

Avec Carlie nous avons prévu une surprise…. Nous faisons un petit concert improvisé, avec mes potes : Jasper à la guitare, Felix au clavier, Démétri à la batterie, Carlie à la basse ainsi qu'au chœur et moi au chant. Et bien sûr, tous nos amis sont présents.

Carlie et moi, nous sommes devenus très complices et je lui ai transmis ma passion pour la musique. Elle est très douée à la basse, à la batterie et au chant.

Actuellement, nous sommes en train de nous préparer pour jouer, mais j'attends l'arrivée de Carlisle qui ne devrait plus tarder. Hélas, pour son anniversaire, il n'a pas eu le choix que d'aller travailler ce matin, mais Carlie et moi étions contents, car nous avons pu organiser la soirée tranquillement, sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. De plus ce soir, cela sera la première fois que Carlie joue en concert devant son père.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je le vois enfin passer la porte du bar, je fonce directement vers lui. Même au bout de plus de dix ans ensemble, il me manque terriblement quand il n'est pas à côté de moi.

_Salut, dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras._

_**Hey…. Dit-il joyeusement en me réceptionnant.**_

Je l'embrasse en passant mes mains dans sa nuque à la base de ses cheveux, il me serre contre lui et nous sommes interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

On se sépare à regret pour regarder qui nous dérange. C'est Carlie avec Démétri et Felix qui se foutent ouvertement de nous.

_**Putain, Carlie, ils ne se lâchent jamais tes pères, annonce Démétri.**_

_**Nan ! Toujours aussi fous l'un de l'autre, dit-elle en nous regardant en souriant. **_

Nous discutons tranquillement ensemble, sans vraiment lui fêter son anniversaire, pour lui laisser la surprise.

Après, je le laisse avec Kate, et Carlie et moi nous partons vers la scène pour commencer le concert.

Le concert débute avec quelques morceaux anodins, jusqu'à la fameuse chanson dédiée à mon homme.

…

Le morceau commence, et je regarde Carlisle droit dans les yeux…

_Juste un regard  
>Une sensation<br>Un rien d'espoir, une attention de toi  
>Me revenaient parfois<em>

Un sentiment  
>D'amour intense<br>Ne plus contrôler aucun sens en moi  
>Me trouble comme autrefois<p>

Sans toi, je n'étais qu'un soleil sans chaleur  
>Une flamme de douleur<br>Qui se gèle quand je te vois  
>N'entends tu pas ma voix?<p>

Prends ma main et je sécherai mes pleurs  
>Prends ma vie et je ferai ton bonheur<br>Laisse-moi te garder près de moi  
>Prends mon amour et offre-moi ton cœur<br>Prends-moi dans tes bras je n'aurai plus peur  
>Laisse-moi te garder près de moi<p>

Juste une envie  
>Comme un besoin<br>Sentir ma vie qui glisse entre tes mains  
>T'abandonner mon destin<p>

Ce long silence  
>Comme une trêve<br>Cette impatience qui monte comme une fièvre  
>Qui fait vibrer tes lèvres<p>

Pour toi je ferai tout un monde de douceur  
>Un rêve en couleur, une vie pour toi et moi<br>Où je guiderai tes pas

Prends ma main et je sécherai mes pleurs  
>Prends ma vie et je ferai ton bonheur<br>Laisse-moi te garder près de moi  
>Prends mon amour et offre-moi ton cœur<br>Prends-moi dans tes bras je n'aurai plus peur  
>Laisse-moi te garder près de moi<p>

Savoir que tu m'aimes  
>Pour pouvoir effacer tes peines<br>Te blottir contre moi  
>Sûre que plus rien ne nous séparera<p>

…

**(****Te garder près de moi **interprétées par **L5****)**

**…**

_Joyeux anniversaire ! Dis-je en sautant de la scène pour le rejoindre._

_Et Je t'aime mon amour…._

…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**PDV CARLIE**_

**.**

_Quelques années après…._

18 ans…. Aujourd'hui…. Enfin la liberté….

Ces dernières années n'ont pas été simples, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la réaction des autres par rapport à mes parents. Avoir deux papas n'est pas commun, mais je les adore.

Carlisle, mon père biologique, est toujours attentionné envers moi, et surtout à l'affût de mes besoins.

Edward est devenu mon confident au fil des années, je peux parler de tout avec lui sans tabou.

…

J'ai très peu d'amis, mes deux seuls meilleurs amis sont Démétri et Felix, deux mecs géniaux et adorables. Nous nous sommes connus au collège, et depuis on ne se quitte plus, nous allons à l'université ensemble, en Californie, en section musique.

Cela n'a pas été simple à dire à mon père que je pars loin de lui, mais heureusement Edward a réussi à plaider ma cause. Je ne sais pas comment, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais je suis heureuse de partir loin du coton familial, avoir plus de liberté….

…

* * *

><p><em>Dans quelques jours pour mes remerciements et une petite surprise...<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** et à **Pilgrim67**!_

**_Caliméro_**


	23. REMERCIEMENTS

**Un nouveau départ**

* * *

><p><strong>MES REMERCIEMENTS<strong>

* * *

><p>Salut tout le monde !<p>

_Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 28 Septembre 2012…_

_C'est la fin d' « **Un nouveau départ** », avec 24495 mots, 87 pages sur World et 239 Commentaires._

_Cela me fait toujours bizarre de terminer une fiction…_

…

**UN IMMENSE MERCI** à **Missloup & Pilgrim67** pour leurs encouragements, leurs conseils, leurs gentillesses, … Et surtout d'avoir pris le temps de me corriger tout le long de cette histoire.

…

Un peu de pub : _Je peux vous conseiller d'aller lire les magnifiques fictions de Missloup ainsi que celles de Pilgrim67, vous ne serez pas déçus. Elles sont vraiment géniales ! (voir dans mes favoris)_

* * *

><p><span>Des petits mots de leur part<span> :

**Missloup**

Kali m'a demandé d'écrire un petit mot suite à cet épilogue ce que je fais avec plaisir.

Que dire si ce n'est que je suis surprise que ce soit déjà la fin de cette histoire que j'ai pris plaisir à lire, j'aurais aimé qu'il y ait des chapitres supplémentaires et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule, non ?

Donc, tout ce que je tenais à dire, c'est merci pour cette superbe histoire, merci de prendre du temps pour nous faire ressentir une multitude de sentiments. Merci !

Je te remercie tout particulièrement, non seulement pour ton histoire, mais aussi pour ta présence et ton soutien, grâce à nos échanges, je suis motivée pour écrire une autre fic après Milord ! Alors, merci !

Bisous, ma Kali, et à bientôt sur une autre histoire ^_^ !

…

**Pilgrim67**

Déjà la fin d'une belle aventure, sniff, dommage…

J'ai adoré travailler avec Kali, toujours de bonne humeur et pleine d'entrain. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai découvert l'univers des Edward/Carlisle, un univers qu'elle a su rendre réaliste et tendre à la fois (et je crois l'avoir un peu initiée aux HPDM, autres piliers du site).

C'est ce que j'aime particulièrement dans ses fics : l'humanité et la douceur de ses personnages, toujours émouvants. C'est toujours un peu de ciel bleu dans ce monde de brutes…de vampires, pardon. Je suis sûre qu'elle a encore plein de belles idées en réserve, qui vont voir le jour sous sa plume enchantée.

Ca va me manquer de ne plus pouvoir découvrir ses chapitres en exclusivité ! Mais je ne perds pas espoir pour la suite…

Merci à toi Kali, de m'avoir fait confiance, et à très bientôt alors ?

* * *

><p><em>Je remercie, tout le monde, de m'avoir suivi pour cette « seconde petite fiction »… Et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une p'tite trace !<em>

_Profitez, si vous le souhaitez, de cette fin de cette histoire, pour me laisser un petit mot, je pourrai vous remercier personnellement…. Merci !_

…

Bref, **MERCI, MERCI, MERCI** de votre soutient, de votre enthousiasme…

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE !<strong>

_A bientôt pour une autre aventure… !?_

_A suivre sur ma page Facebook : **Kali Mes Fictions** !_

* * *

><p><strong>Kali, alias Caliméro59<strong>


End file.
